The Birth of the New Mew
by MewMewLea
Summary: What happens when there's a new mew mew? Humor? Romance? Drama? MYSTERY? That and MUCH MORE! Read the story of the new Mew! Please review! "The Birth of the New Mew" has just recently been taken off it's 3 year hiatus!
1. The Birth of the New Mew Epi 1

Ok, this is my FIRST Fan Fiction story. It's about me becoming a Mew MAY interest you, and it may not. So far, I have 10 chapters. Episodes 1-7 are in script form, and Episodes 8-10 (so far.) are in normal writing form. So ya. Oh, and one more thingy... I also sent my story to A LOT of mew mew fans and they all seem to love this story of mine.

I hope this helped! And now...TIME FOR MY FIRST EPISODE!!!!

Oh...and one more thing...when a word is in **_BOLD/ ON A SLANT_ **that means that word / person is the one who's talking. Just so there is no confusion.

* * *

The Birth of the New Mew Episode 1

One Day in Cafe Mew Mew...

**_Keiichiro:_** Ryou, look at this

**_Ryou:_** What is it?!?

**_Keiichiro:_** According to my data, the Cyniclons are getting stronger! If we don't do something, the world we know will surely be destroyed! The Mew Mews are going to have to get another partner.

**_Ryou:_** Get the girls down here, we have to tell them this.

**_Keiichiro:_** OK.

Keiichiro goes upstairs, and the girls come down.

**_Ichigo:_** 'sup guys?

Rest of the girls say HI.

_**Ryou:** _The Cyniclons are getting stronger. But Keiichiro and I thought of something... (pauses)

_**Pudding:** _Well, WHAT IS IT?!?!

**_Elliot:_ **We have to make a new Mew Mew.

**_Mint:_** You're kidding! Aren't we strong enough?!?

**_Ryou:_ **We're not sure, but if we're not, it will be too late.

**_Ichigo:_ **OK...so we have to get a new Mew Mew, do you have anyone in mind?

**_Keiichiro:_ **Yes, actually... This is her. beep

Everyone looks on the computer screen. A blonde teenage girl walking in the mall with some friends. (P.S. People who are reading this...the blonde girl is ME!) She sees a cute guy and looks scared and darts into a store. Friends follow.

**_Ichigo:_** HAHA! She acts just like I did whenever Aoyama-kun shows up!

**_Mint:_ **Whatever. The point is... this girl is going to be our new partner?

**_Ryou:_** Yes!

**_Lettuce: _**Well, it would be fun to have a new friend.

_**Zakuro:**_ Whatever. If it will help, then lets do it.

_**Mint:**_ Zakuro is right! She's so awesome!

_**Ryou: **_Ok, it's agreed. Today is the BIRTH OF THE NEW MEW! But since she's with her friends, we will zap her when she's alone. Oh, and Ichigo?

_**Ichigo:**_ Ya?

_**Ryou:**_ This girl is going to be your new LEADER PARTNER.

**_Ichigo:_** What?!?!

**_Ryou:_** She's like the upgraded you. But your still the leader, she's like the number two.

**_Ichigo:_** OK, fine by me.

THE NEXT DAY...

**_Keiichiro:_** Ryou, she's alone, she's on the front lawn.

**_Ryou:_** It's time to make the new Mew Mew!

Ryou zaps the biggie lazar thingy.

OUT ON THE FRONT LAWN

(The blonde girl's name is Lea. THAT'S ME!)

_**Lea:**_ OMG! What the heck is that?!?!? AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!

The big lazar zapper hits Lea.

**_Lea:_** Oh, crap. What happened?

LEA SHAKES HER HEAD.

**_Lea:_** Oh, well. No biggie. Must have been something I ate. Oh, NO! It's after 7:00! MOM'S GOING TO KILL ME!

Lea runs back to the bus stop.

IN CAFE MEW MEW...

**_Ryou:_** Well, she doesn't know it yet, but she'll find the mark somewhere, and come back.

AT LEA'S HOUSE...

**_Lea's Mom:_** WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?!?! IT'S A SCHOOL NIGHT AND IT'S 8:30! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!?!

**_Lea Thinking:_** I knew she'd yell. BORING! Huh, wonder if Austin still likes me? After all, he did like me in Gr.1, but he moved to RED DEER! And plus he doesn't have msn, but he sent a pic of him to me. He is so hot.

**_Lea's Mom:_** LEA MARIE THWAITES!

**_Lea Thinking:_** Uh, Oh, the long name, I better listen.

**_Lea:_** I'm so so sorry! It won't happen again!

**_Lea's Mom:_** Fine, just get into the shower.

Lea goes upstairs to the bathroom and looks in the mirror to brush her hair, and she sees something...

**_Lea:_** AAHHH!!!! WHEN DID THAT GET THERE?!?!

Lea looks at her shoulder and there is a weird small blue mark.

**_Lea:_** OMG! When did that get there? OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! OK, calm down, think, Lea, think! Ok, I was by Cafe Mew Mew today, when that big light hit me. OMG! MAYBE IT WAS THE LIGHT THAT DID THIS!!! Ok, If it was it, then on Saturday I'll go to Cafe Mew Mew and look for clues. YA! THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO! But for now, I'll take a shower!

LEA GOES INTO THE SHOWER...

MEANWHILE AT THE FREAKY PLACE WHERE DREN, TARB, AND SARDON MAKE THEIR EVIL PLANS...

**_Pai:_** Huh, looks like the Mew Mews have gotten someone else. --

**_Taruto: _**A new one?!?! HA! Like that will help!

KISSHU COMES BACK...

**_Kisshu: _**A new mew mew?

**_Taruto: _**Oh, hey.

**_Pai:_** Yes, I've calculated who the new one is. *beep* This is her.

Taruto and Kisshu look into the weird crystal ballie thingy that Pai uses a lot. The weird ball thingy has Lea in it, and she is panicing. Pai zooms in and the Mew Mew mark shows up on her shoulder.

**_Pai:_** This proves it.

_**Kisshu:**_ Huh, I think I'll introduce myself. Heh

**_Taruto:_** HA! Whatcha gonna do?!?

**_Pai:_** Fine, but make sure you don't say anything about the Mews. She doesn't know she's one of them.

**_Kisshu:_** Fine. I'll just spy on her like I did with Ichigo. Heh.

**_Pai:_** AND DON'T SAY WHO YOU ARE!!!!!

_**Kisshu:**_ Ok, Ok, stop all my fun. Hmph. I'm gonna go now.

**_Kisshu thinking:_** Cool, a new kitty cat toy. Heh.

KISSHU LEAVES...

BACK AT LEA'S HOUSE...

**_Lea:_** Ok, Good thing I didn't get in serious trouble. But I can't let my friends, family or anyone know bout this weird blue mark on my shoulder!!! Glad I only wear t-shirts, so it won't show. But now, (YAWN!) time for bed!

Lea goes into her bed, and rolls over to the side where the widow is not. BUT WAIT! WHAT IS THAT DASTRLY FIGURE MAKING A SNEER IN HER WINDOW?!?! FIND OUT IN ...EPISODE 2: THE BIRTH OF THE NEW MEW! PART 2!


	2. The Birth of the New Mew Epi 2

**MewMewLea: **So! Part 2 of my story! I'm so excited for you guys to read it!

**Ichigo: ***sigh* Lea, just get on with the story. They're all probably wondering what the heck was outside your window! Although...it's probably VERY obvious. _heeheehee I'm so happy about this!_

**MewMewLea:** ok, FIIIIINE. Read on guys! and pleeeeeaase REVIEW! :D

* * *

Morning in Lea's room...7:00am

**_Lea's Mom:_** Lea!! Time to get up!

**_Lea:_** Nuh, BLAH.

A half hour later...7:30am

**_Lea's Dad: _**IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE IN TWO MINUTES, I'M GOING TO COME UP AND SPRAY YOU!!!

**_Lea:_** Ok, Ok, I'm coming!!!

Editor's Note: If I don't get out of bed at the right the time, my dad sprays me with water...total ick.

Lea goes downstairs, super fast and has her breakfast and goes to school.

_**Lea:**_ Hey, guys!

**_Lea's friends:_** Hey.

The School day is finished. 6hrs later... Lea gets off the bus and starts to walk home. When she is walking... THE DASTARDLY FIGURE THAT IS MAKING A SNEER..(once again) APPEARS ON TOP OF A HOUSE! Lea stops...

**_Lea: _**OMG, what do I hear? I swear I heard a guy laughing.

**_Dastardly Figure:_** HEH HEH HEH.

**_Lea:_** Who's there?

**_Dastardly Figure:_** So this is the new mew. Huh. Your much cuter in person. HEH

**_Lea:_** Huh, What? (Lea looks back and fourth)

**_Dastardly Figure:_** Up, here SUNSHINE!!

**_Lea:_** What? WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!?

Lea looks up and see a weird shadow thingy jump off the top of the house and forms into... A GUY! When he jumps down he kissed her!!!! Lea's eyes are wide open in shock! His eyes are open too, but not shocked. He float backwards.

**_Weird guy/ Dastardly figure:_** Got ya. HEH

**_Lea:_** What do you think your doing?!?!?!!!?

**_Weird guy/ Dastardly figure:_** The name's Kisshu, kitty cat.

_**Lea: **_You...You KISSED ME!

**_Lea thinking:_** umber ick. Damn bastard. And he laughs too much...

_**Kisshu: **_Ya, nice wasn't it? Well, see ya soon.

Kisshu disappears. Lea's still in shock. She falls to the ground.

**_Lea:_** WWWAAAHHH!! Why! WHY DID I GET MY FIRST KISS FROM SOME JERK WITH BIG POINTY EARS?!?!?!? AAARRRGGHH!!!

Lea walks home.

BACK AT LEA'S HOUSE (11:30 pm)

Lea runs into the bedroom and falls on her bed.

**_Lea:_** OMG, What is with all this weird stuff happening EVER SINCE I GOT HIT BY THAT LIGHT AT CAFE MEW MEW, I got a weird small blue mark... (Lea looks at her shoulder) THAT'S STILL THERE!!! And now I had my first kiss with some weird guy named Dren that came from no where!!!! Good God. Well, today's Friday. I got to go to Cafe Mew Mew and look for clues tomorrow. God, it's going to take a miracle to make me go to sleep NOW!!!! nevermind...going to conk out...ZZZZ

SATURDAY AT CAFE MEW MEW...

**_Ryou:_** Where is she? Lea should have noticed the mark by now!

**_Keiichiro: _**I'm sure she'll come soon.

BACK AT LEA'S HOUSE

Lea walks to Cafe Mew Mew.

_**Lea: **_Ok, it was here in front of Cafe Mew Mew where the light hit me. (pauses) ok, then why don't I see any clues?? Huh. Weird. Maybe I'll find something in the Cafe.

Lea walks in Cafe Mew Mew. And Pudding sees Lea coming in.

**_Pudding:_** Hey ya! and welcome to Cafe Mew Mew!

**_Lea: _**Oh, Hi. Table for one plz.

Lea goes to the table. And Ichigo comes to Lea's table.

**_Ichigo:_** Hi, can I take your order? .

**_Lea:_** I'll have a blueberry pie with milk plz. -.-

**_Ichigo:_** ok!

Ichigo goes to the kitchen...

**_Keiichiro:_** Ichigo, that girl you're serving...

**_Ichigo: _**Ya, what about her?

**_Keiichiro:_** She's the one. Go get Ryou plz.

**_Ichigo:_** OH! NOW I REMEMBER HER!

Ichigo goes to get Ryou. And he comes to the kitchen.

**_Ryou: _**So that's her.

**_Keiichiro:_** Yes.

**_Ryou:_** Ichigo, go tell the others she's here.

**_Ichigo:_** OKIE DOKIE!

Ichigo gets the other girls.

**_Pudding:_** Hiya!

**_Zakuro:_** So she's here? -.- (Like I care... --...)

**_Ryou:_** Yes, but we don't know how to tell her she's one of you guys.

**_Lettuce:_** She actually looks sadder than I was.

**_Mint:_** *slurp* Ahhhh, this tea is great. Ok, so that's her?

**_Ichigo:_** Yup, Akasaka-san, is she going to work here like we do?

**_Keiichiro:_** of course she is! If she weren't then it wouldn't be fair!

**_Ichigo: _**So it's fair for Mint to just sit and drink tea all day?!?

**_Mint:_** Hey! I HAVE to have my daily tea. If I don't I GET CRANKY!

**_Keiichiro:_** Ladies, Ladies plz.

**_Ryou:_** Getting back to the issue...we have to tell her she's a mew mew and have her transform. She hasn't transform yet.

**_Ichigo:_** Looks like we'll have to give her a power pendent.

**_Ryou:_** Oh, and have a little something to give her also.

**_Pudding: _**WHAT IS IT?!? WHAT IS IT?!?!

**_Ryou:_** Well, since she's Ichigo's leader partner, she'll need another "Mini Mew".

**_Pudding:_** TWO MINI MEWS?

**_Ryou:_** Yes, this second one is blue instead of pink, so we can tell them apart. And she can name hers.

**_Ichigo: _**COOL! So I have one and she has one! AWESOME! .....Uh, she's still waiting for her order. I'll go get it.

Ichigo goes to Lea's table

**_Ichigo:_** Here ya go. One blueberry pie and milk!

**_Lea: _**Thanks!

Lea finishes her order and pays. She was just about to leave when...

**_Ichigo: _**Wait!

**_Lea: _**Huh?

Lea turns around and Ichigo comes up to her.

**_Lea: _**Ya?

**_Ichigo:_** Have you gotten a weird mark somewhere?

**_Lea: _**....Yes, do you know how I got this?!?

Lea pulls up her sleeve and shows Ichigo the "weird mark".

**_Ichigo:_** *GASP*

**_Lea:_** What, What is it?!?!

**_Ichigo:_** Come with me.

**_Lea:_** OK...

**_Lea Thinking:_** Where is she taking me?

Ichigo leads Lea into the kitchen and everyone goes downstairs where all of the computers and data are.

**_Pudding: _**Hi, I'm Pudding!

**_Mint:_** I'm Mint

**_Zakuro:_** Zakuro Fujiwara

**_Lettuce:_** My name's Lettuce.

**_Ichigo:_** And I'm Ichigo!

**_Lea:_** Hi! ....wait, why am I here?

Lea looks back and forth.

**_Ryou:_** You're here because you're the new mew mew of our group!

**_Lea: _**WHAT?!?!?!

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!**


	3. The Birth of the New Mew Epi 3

**MewMewLea:** O-M-G Chapter 3 already?? I get to find out what animl I'm infused with! :D

**Ichigo:** Wahoo!

**MewMewLea:** Hope you guys are liking the story so far...it gets a lot more interesting! Now, Ichigo can you say what I forgot to mention in the last two chapters?

**Ichigo:** Sure thing Lea! Lea does not onw Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power

**MewMewLea:** Thank CHU!~3 (*^▽^*) and please review my story!

* * *

**_Lea:_** WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?! WHAT IS A MEW MEW?!?!

**_Ichigo:_** Didn't you see the ending of that show?

**_Lea:_** What show?

**_Pudding:_** Ani Ani Animal!

**_Lea:_** ohhh, THAT show! Nope didn't watch it, I probably was playing DDR.

**_Mint:_** Ok, well, we're super heroes.

**_Lea:_** OMG. You are?

**_Lettuce:_** Yes, we are each mutated with a different endangered species animal. I'm with the finless porpoise.

**_Pudding:_** A Golden tamarin lion monkey!

**_Mint:_** The blue lorikeet.

**_Zakuro:_** The grey wolf

**_Ichigo:_** and the Iromite wildcat!

**_Lea: _**Weird...but cool i guess. So if I'm the new "Mew Mew", Then what endangered animal am I with?

**_Ryou:_** You are the Snow Leopard.

**_Lea:_** A Snow Leopard?

**_Keiichiro:_** Yes, Here's what it looks like. *beep*

Keiichiro shows everyone the Snow Leopard on the computer.

**_Lea:_** Awww, it's so cute! ... Wait a minute... The Snow Leopard is kind of like the Iromite wildcat. And that means it's like a big cat, and if I'm mutated with it, then... AHHHH!!!!

**_Ichigo:_** What's wrong?

_**Lea: **_AHHHH!!! IT'S GONNA BE 3RD GRADE ALL OVER AGAIN!!!! NOOOO!!!!

**_Pudding:_** Third grade all over again? What do you mean?

**_Mint:_** Ya, what the heck are you talking about?

**_Lea:_** Well, in Gr.3 I was stupid enough to act like a cat, you know, the hissing and meowing. And everyone in my class STILL make fun of me. . Even the guy I like!... Opps...CRAP.

**_Pudding:_** You like a guy? What's his name?

**_Lea: _**Not saying.

**_Mint:_** You can tell us! I mean we're going to be partners.

**_Ichigo: _**HEY! That may be true, but she's the upgraded me.

**_Lea:_** Huh?

**_Ryou: _**Oh, right. Lea, you are the upgraded version of Ichigo. You're going to give the mews the extra power to defeat the Aliens.

**_Lea:_** ...aliens!?!? Are they like green with big heads and three eyes and 4 legs!?

**_Bridget:_** My gosh! No! They look just like us, but they have elf like ears...and they don't really dress like regular humans.

**_Lea:_** .....

Lea thinks of when Kisshu kissed her.

**_Lea Thinking:_** The pointy ears... is he...?!

**_Zakuro:_ **What is it? --

**_Lea:_** 0.o ... uh...nevermind...

**_Keiichiro:_** And you'll be spending a lot of time here. Hmmm. That is, if you chose to honor us by accepting our offer of employment.

**_Lea:_** Oh, employment. Wait a minute, I GOTTA WORK??!! I'm only 13!!!

**_Ryou:_** Well, you don't really have a choice.

**Lea:** Wha??

**Keiichiro:** Ryou...

**Ryou**: Just kidding.

**Lea:** Wait a minute... what's that about not having a choice?

**Pudding:** You get an outfit like us!

**Lea:** I gotta wear a uniform?!?!

**Ryou:** Well you can't work here looking like THAT.

**Lea:** Why, YOU!!!! GGGGRRRRRR...

**Keiichiro:** He means you need a more professional image.

**Lea:** Riiiight. That's EXACTLY what he meant. *rolls eyes*

**Keiichiro:** Your uniform's in the back.

**Lea:** Ok! -

Lea goes to try on her new uniform. She comes out.

**Lea:** OMG.

**Writer's Note: Lea's uniform looks like everyone else's but her's is light blue. It's a lighter blue than Mint's uniform.)**

**Ichigo:** Oh, wow! you look awesome!

**Lea:** Uh, Uh...

**Ryou:** Huh, seeing you in that outfit... you'd almost think you were cute.

**Lea:** GGGRRRRR... THAT'S IT!

**Keiichiro**: Hey, - we'll be spending a lot of time together so lets be a little more chumy.

**Lea:** Ryou, you're mean! AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS! FRICK!

**Mint:** But you look good. Not as good as me, but ya look good.

**Lea:** Hmph.

**Zakuro:** Huh, you look good in light blue.

**Lea:** Wow, really?

**Lettuce:** She's right. Light blue is definitely your color.

**Lea:** Thanks. I love light blue. It's my favorite color!

**Ryou:** Whatever. Lea, we all have something for you. Ichigo has one too.

**Pudding:** Oh! Can I get it??

**Keiichiro:** Ok, Pudding.

**Lea:** Watcha talking about?

Pudding gives something to Elliot.

**Lea:** Watcha got?

Ryou opens his hands. A little blue "mini mew" comes out.

**Little blue "mini mew":** Watcha got? Watcha got?

**Ryou:** This is R-2001. You will have him with you at all times.

**Lea:** Oh, it's so CUTE! But the name NEEDS TO BE CHANGED.

**Ichigo:** Lea, LOOK! I have one too!

Mini Mew flies to Lea and R-2001.

**Lea:** Whoa! They're the same!

Mini Mew and R-2001 look at each other.

**Lea:** Ok, now to think of a better name. Hmmm. Since R-2001 looks like Mini Mew, I'll name him...MINI BLUE!

**Mini Blue:** Mini Blue! Mini Blue!

**Lea:** Oh, You're so cute!

**Mini Blue:** LIKE IT! LIKE IT!

**Lea:** Oh, crap. Hey GUYS?

**Everyone: **Ya?

**Lea:** I gotta go! Thanks for everything!

Lea goes back to change and leaves.

**Ryou:** Come to work at 8:00am tomorrow!

**Lea:** K!!!!

When Lea gets back at her house and starts to watch T.V

**Lea:** Oh, good! I got home just in time to watch two of my favorite shows! & Oprah!

**Lea Thinking:** I'm so dorky...

* * *

**2hrs later...**

* * *

Another two hours later...

_**Lea:**_ Man, It's getting late! Yawn! I'm gonna have a shower.

After Lea gets out of the shower, it's about 9:00pm. She gets in her awesome HAPPY BUNNY p.j's and watches another 3hrs of T.V. Then goes to bed. It's now 12:00am

_**Lea:**_ Shoot, it's late. How the heck am I going to get to my new job at 8:00am?!?!? Well, to late now. Yawn! ZZZZZ

Lea falls asleep. Oh, NO! There's a weird shadow coming towards Lea! IT'S, IT'S!...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**MewMewLea:** Hope my cliffhanger endings aren't starting to annoy you guys lol Take it away Ichigo!

**Ichigo:** PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. The New Mew Gets KIDNAPPED! Epi 4

The New Mew GETS KIDNAPPED! episode 4

Oh, No! It's DREN! He takes Lea (she's still asleep) AND DISAPPEARS WITH HER!!!!

In the morning...at around 8:30am at Cafe Mew Mew.

**_Ryou: _**This is just perfect!! Lea's late!! For her first DAY!!!!

**_Lettuce: _**I'm sure she's just sleeping in.

**_Mint:_** Ya, she starting to act like Ichigo. Always late.

**_Ichigo:_** Hey! I'm not always late!

**_Mint: _**Ya, you are.

**_Ichigo:_** No, I'm not.

**_Mint: _**Yes.

**_Ichigo:_** NO!

**_Keiichiro:_** Everyone. I'm sure she'll be here soon.

**_Zakuro:_**... ...--...Something is not right.

**_Pudding:_** Wadda ya mean?

**_Zakuro:_** I'm not sure... -

**_Ichigo:_** I guess we'll just have to wait.

Back at the freaky place where Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai are.

**_Taruto:_** Hey, Pai! He's back!

_**Pai:**_ Kisshu, you got her?

**_Kisshu:_** Man, it was easy! Those pesty mews WILL be beaten.

**Writer's Note: Dren is carrying Lea still. She is still asleep. It's now 10:00am.**

**_Taruto:_** She's STILL ASLEEP???? Geesh, she sleeps like a log!

Kisshu releases a chimera anima that looks just like a huge spider and the chimera anima makes some sort of web, and the strong web takes a hold of Lea's wrists and ankets! She's now just hanging there! AND SHE'S STILL ASLEEP!

**_Taruto:_** Oh, wow.

Taruto and Pai disappear. Now Kisshu is all alone with Lea. And that cannot be a good thing.

**_Kisshu:_** Heh.

**_Lea:_** ZZZZ...blink, blink

**_Kisshu Thinking:_** Heh, I think I'll wake her with another kiss. She seemed to like the last one.

Kisshu's creepy smile gets even creepier! He takes Lea's chin, and leans in to kiss her when...

**_Lea:_** ZZZ... MMMHH...?!?!?!

Lea wakes up! Her eyes open slowly, and then her eyes are wide in shock! (I mean...who wouldn't be??!) Kisshu's eyes are closed wile he leans in. Lea is looking around, and sees she's hanging! She is soo scared...

**_Lea Thinking:_** This guy is sooo...ARGH! That's it! Damn you, Kisshu. You're trying to kiss me AGAIN! GGGRRRRRR...

Lea tilts her head back and rushs it forward and she pounds her head on his! Kisshu lets go...

**_Kisshu:_** A little feisey aren't we?

**_Lea:_** What the heck do you think you're doing??!?! And what the hell is this...

Lea turns her head around and sees the big Spider chimera anima.

**_Lea:_** AHHH!!! Oh, god, Oh, god, Oh, god. What in the fudging heck is THAT?!?!

**_Kisshu: _**Fudging?

**_Lea: _**SHUT UP. ANSWER MY QUESTION.

**_Kisshu:_** It's my latest chimera anima. Just a little something I created.

Kisshu leans in closer to Lea's face.

**_Kisshu:_** You like it?

**_Lea:_** *GASP*

**_Kisshu: _**haha

Lea's face turns from angry to scared. She trys not to look straight at his face...

**_Kisshu:_** You know, I love the way you look when you're willed to win. But your scared face is even prettier.

Kisshu takes a hold of her chin again, and starts to go closer.

**_Lea: _**A little pushy much? BACK OFF CARRIED!

**(Writer's Note: When Lea a.k.a me says "BACK OFF CARRIED!!" She means he carried away with this thing he's doing.)**

But of course Kisshu doesn't listen. He's so close to her face now, that Lea can feel his breath. Lea looks scared. Lea pushs her head down, and his kiss gets her on the forehead.

**_Lea Thinking:_** Well, it's better than my mouth! But STILL!

Kisshu's eyes open, his face is so close to Lea's, like freaky close.

**_Lea: _**Stop, will you??

**_Kisshu:_** But your kisses taste good.

Kisshu licks his lips.

**_Lea:_** I don't care! I mean REALLL...wait a sec, what did you say?

**_Kisshu:_** I said, your kisses taste good.

**_Lea: _**Alright then, nutso. JUST GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!!!

**_Kisshu:_** If I do that, will you fight me? Or are you just a simple school girl after all?

Kisshu turns his back to Lea.

**_Lea:_** I AM a mew mew! But,...ah, crap.

Kisshu turns his head to Lea.

**_Kisshu:_** hmm?

**_Lea:_** Sigh...

Lea looks down in defeat.

BACK AT CAFE MEW MEW. 1:00pm

**_Zakuro:_** Something happened to Lea. I can feel it. -

**_Ichigo: _**Ya, me too. OH, NO! What if Kisshu got her?!

**_Mint:_** Well, before we know for sure...let's ask Ryou and Keiichiro.

_**Ryou:**_ Ok, she is definitly NOT sleeping in. ARRGGGHHH if only we gave her a power pendent, so we could track her down! MRMH.

**_Lettuce:_** I agree with Ichigo, but we should check her house first.

**_Zakuro:_** MMH...

**_Kikki:_** Ok! Let's GO!

**_Ichigo:_** Ya!

Pudding and Ichigo throw their hands into the air!

**_Mint:_** One problem guys.

**_The Mew Mews:_** Huh?

Everyone turns to Mint.

**_Mint:_** We don't know where she lives.

**_The Mew Mews:_** ACK!!

The Mew Mews fall backwards in stupidity.

**_Lettuce:_** Well, didn't you and Ryou study her?

**_Keiichiro:_** Yes, but we didn't find out where she lives... but we DO know what her last name is.

**_Lettuce: _**That's perfect! We can look up her last name!****

**_Pudding:_** Well, what's her last name?!

**_Keiichiro:_** looks at Ryou, like he wants him to say.

**_Ryou:_** sigh it's "wa wa wa"

**Writer's Note: Didn't want to reveal my name...**

**_Pudding:_** Wow, that's an unusal name.

**_Ichigo:_** Ya, it is!

**_Zakuro:_** Whatever, just look in the phone book.

**_Mint:_** I'll do it! hee hee! .

Mint goes to get the phone book, and brings it to Zakuro. Zakuro, opens it and everyone looks into it. She finds Lea's address.

**_Ichigo: _**AH-HA! Ok, that's her address, let's go!

**_The Mew Mews:_** Ya!

Ichigo, Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce and Pudding go to Lea's house. When they get to her house...

**_Pudding: _**Wow! It's almost as big as Mint's house!

**_Mint:_** MPMH. It's not AS big as mine.

Mint does her snobby look.

**_Ichigo Thinking:_** I think I hate her.

**_Zakuro:_** Let's go, already.

**_Mini Mew:_** Let's GO! Let's GO!

Everyone walks up to Lea's house's door. The door bell rings. Lea's Mom answers the door.

**_Lea's Mom:_** Yes?

**_Ichigo: _**Hi! Is Lea home?

**_Lea's Mom:_** She should be in her room. But, who are you?

**_Mint: _**We work with her! At Cafe Mew Mew.

**_Ichigo Thinking:_** NOW she's nice.

**_Lea's Mom:_** Oh, right. Her new job. Ok, she should be in her room.

_**Lettuce:**_ Thank you very much.

They go into Lea's house. And the Mews go upstairs to Lea's room. They go inside...

**_Zakuro:_** It's a lot smaller than you would think.

**_Mint:_** I totally agreed with you! . -

**_Pudding:_** SMALL! AH-HAHAHA!

Pudding jumps around the room.

**_Lettuce:_** ACK! Kikki! Stop! PLZ!

Lettuce starts to chase Pudding.

**_Mini Mew:_** chimera anima!! chimera anima!!

**_Ichigo:_** Huh?

**_Mint:_** Chimera Anima? But I don't see any.

**_Zakuro: _**MHM...What's this?

**_Mini Mew:_** LOOK! LOOK!

**_Ichigo:_** MMM? ... Zakuro?

Zakuro starts to read the note.

**_Zakuro:_** "Hello, pathetic mews. I have your precious new mew mew here with me, Pai and Taruto. If you want her back, you will have to face our strongest chimera anima yet! AHA- HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

-Kisshu

**_Ichigo:_** I knew it!

_**Lettuce:**_ Oh, NO! What are we going to do?!?!

**_Mint:_** Zakuroooo!

**_Zakuro:_** She's probably at the same place Mini Mew was when Taruto's chimera anima ate him.

**_Pudding: _**We better go then!

**_Zakuro: _**NO. First we have to go to Cafe Mew Mew and inform Keiichiro and Ryou.

**_Mint:_** Listen to her! Come On!

**_Mini Blue:_** Come ON! Come ON! Lea, friend. *sniff*

**(Writer's Note: Mini Blue was hiding in Lea's room when the mew mews came. And he was asleep when Lea was kidnapped by Kisshu.)**

**_Ichigo:_** Let's go already! We have to save Lea!!

The Mews leave Lea's room and go. They start to run to Cafe Mew Mew.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**MewMewLea:** will I be saved?? Ahh Mew Mews hurry up and find me!!!

**Kisshu:** This is great! my little kitten is in my arms...*day dreams of kissing Lea*

**MewMewLea:** ACK! Dammit Kisshu! *slap*

**Kisshu:** OUCH!

**MewMewLea:** Please Review!!!


	5. The New Mew Gets KIDNAPPED! Epi 5 pt2

The New Mew GETS KIDNAPPED! Part 2 episode 5

The Mews get back at Cafe Mew Mew.

**_Ichigo:_** Ryou!

**_Ryou:_** What is it Ichigo?

**_Ichigo:_** We went to Lea's house, and we found this note on her window.

Ichigo gives Ryou the note Kisshu left. Ryou takes the note. Keiichiro reads it.

**_Keiichiro:_** "Hello, pathetic mews. I have your precious new mew mew here with me. If you want her back, you will have to face my strongest predasite yet! Good luck! Ya'll NEED IT! AH-HAHAHA!!"

-Kisshu

**_Keiichiro:_** This isn't good.

**_Pudding:_** I'll say! But whadda we do?

**_Ryou:_** There's only one thing we CAN do. We have to SAVE LEA!

**_Ichigo:_** But how?! We didn't give her a power pendent, so we can't track her down!

**_Mini Mew & Mini Blue:_** SAVE HER! SAVE HER!

**_Ryou:_** MMM...Does anyone have any ideas of where Kisshu took Lea?

**_Mint:_** When we were at Lea's house, Zakuro said she may be at the place Mini Mew was when Taruto's chimera anima ate him!

Everyone looks at Zakuro.

**_Zakuro:_** ...MMM...ya, I said that.

**_Ichigo:_** Well, should we go there first?

**_Lettuce:_** I think we should call her house and say something so her mom won't be worried.

**_Ichigo: _**Good idea! Well, we could say that she's sleeping over at one of our houses!

**_Pudding: _**Oh, Oh! Let's go to Corina's!

**_Mint:_** What?!

_**Pudding: **_Ya, Ya! Let's go to Mint's!

**_Mint:_** No. Nuh, Uh. I don't like visiters.****

**_Pudding:_** You let us BEFORE!

**_Mint:_** I don't remember that...

Mint does her snobby look.

**_Pudding:_** 'MEMBER! We all came over (Zakuro didn't) and Ichigo went outside cuz she knew something was there, and then Kisshu appeared and grabbed her and said something about 'now we can have our alone time' and let's go on a date, Ichigo' AND YA! Then Mint, you saved her! Do you remember now?!

**_Mint: _**Geez, Pudding. Ok, OK you guys can come.

**_Ichigo: _**I totally didn't wanna remember that.

Ichigo puts her hand on her head like she's frustrated.

**_Lettuce:_** Ok... So what do we do now?

**_Keiichiro:_** Ryou and I will do some research to find out where she may be.

**_Ryou:_** We may need some more time, so I suggest we wait another day.

**_Ichigo: _**WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!

**_Ryou: _**Say what? 0.o

**_Ichigo:_** How the heck can you say we have to wait a day to save her?! She's in trouble! Kisshu's got her, he may even turn her into a chimera anima! HAVE YOU NO HEART??

**_Ryou:_** Look, I see you point, but right now we can't do anthing about it! We just need to do more research! So we HAVE to wait a least one more day.

**_Ichigo:_** MRM.

**_Pudding:_** I hope Lea will be okay.

**_Lettuce:_** Yes, me too Pudding. Me too.

**_Mint & Zakuro:_** ...

Mint and Zakuro looking sad.

**_Ichigo:_** I think we should just leave. Come on. Let's just go to Mint's house. *sigh*

**_Ichigo Thinking:_** Kisshu better not hurt her. Or I'll MEWTILATE HIM! ...Wait, I think I would do that anyway. Oh, whatever! I'm still gonna hurt him!

**_Mint: _**Fine.

**_Pudding:_** We're going to Mint's!! We're going to Mint's!

**_Lettuce:_** um...ah-haha.

**_Zakuro:_** Ack! I'm going to be late for my photo shoot. Make sure you find where Lea is!!!!!!!!

Zakuro rushs out the door.

Then Mint, Ichigo, and Lettuce go to Mint's house for a sleepover.

SO, I GUESS YOU GUYS AT HOME ARE WONDERING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO LEA? WELL, LET US SEE...

**_Taruto:_** OMG, it's taking long enough.

**_Kisshu:_** Those mews should be here by now.

**_Lea:_** LET ME OUT OF HERE! ARRGHH!!!!

**_Pai:_** Sheesh. She's been doing that for a while. It's getting on my nerves.

Kisshu goes to the cage Lea's in. He looks into her eyes. Lea looks into his. She releases a small gasp of fear.

**_Kisshu: _**So, you heard Pai. Hush.

**_Taruto:_** Oh, god. Give me a break.

Lea gives an evil glare to Kisshu.

**_Lea:_** LOOK. I can be noisy if I WANT. So no freak from some other planet, is going to me tell ME what to do!

**_Taruto:_** We're not freaks!

Lea looks at Taruto.

**_Lea: _**Ya, you are.

**_Taruto:_** No!

**_Lea:_** YEAH!

**_Taruto: _**NO!!!!

**_Lea: _**Ok, fine. THEY aren't. YOU ARE! MIDGET! MIDGET! MIDGET!

**_Kisshu: _**Well, that's a new one.

_**Pai:**_ Normally people think he's a kid. Not a midget.

**_Taruto:_** ACK! I'm not a KID, AND I'M NOT A MIDGET!

**_Lea:_** Then what are you exactly?

**_Taruto:_** GGGRRRRR...I'M A CYNICLON, YOU IDIOT!

**_Lea:_** OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!!! I'm the LAST person who's an idiot!

**_Pai:_** Hey. Stop fighting!

**_Taruto & Lea:_** Yes. . .

**_Lea: _**JUST LET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE!!!!!

**_Taruto:_** Oh, just shut up.

**_Lea Thinking:_** This is so cheesie. What do they want from me? I'm like uber hosed.

**Writer's Note: When Lea (a.k.a me) says "uber hosed" she means she is really, REALLY MAD! It's a little "GAL" language for YA!**

Kisshu flys towards Lea.

**_Lea Thinking:_** Oh, CRAP. What now?

**_Kisshu: _**So, I've seen you in your human form. And I'm curious. TRANSFORM. I'm thinking you'll look kind of like Ichigo. You ARE the "UPGRADED" version of her.

**_Lea: _**HOW?? o.0 HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT??

**_Kisshu:_** Let's just say...I know you well.

**_Lea:_** You're...you're...YOU'RE A STALKER! STALKER! .

Kisshu makes an confused look.

**_Taruto:_** What's a stalker?

**_Lea:_** Are you that stupid?

**_Taruto: _**HEY!

**_Pai:_** *sigh*

Pai randomly opens an earth dictionary

_**Pai:**_ "To follow or observe a person persistently, especially out of obsession or derangement."

**_Tarb:_** Ah. So Kisshu's a stalker! ah-hahaha!

Kisshu has that anime mad / frustrated symbol on his face.

**_Kisshu:_** Little twerp.

**_Lea:_** ARGH! This is so stupid. YAWN! oh gosh. I'm so tired. Do you guys know what time it is? ... Wait...WHY AM I ASKING YOU??

**_Kisshu:_** It's 10:30. My little kitty cat.

**_Pai: _**Deep Blue is calling.

**_Lea Thinking:_** Who the heck is "Deep Blue"?

Pai and Taruto vanish into thin air.

**_Kisshu:_** See you later, Kitty Cat.

Kisshu vanishs into thin air.

**_Lea: _**Sheesh. I wish he would stop calling me that. So annoying....He is cute though... OMG. This CAN'T be happening! I CAN'T start to like HIM! One: He's just too...too...AHHHH!! HE'S AN ALIEN! OH NO, OH NO, OH NO! and two: I already like a guy! oh my god ...OMG OMG OMG! NO! No No No! I'm only going to like ONE GUY and that guy is NOT, I repeat...NOT KISSHU! This is too much. I'm going to sleep.

OH WELL YA LOOK AT THIS... OH NO! KISSHU CAME BACK! AND HE WAS LISTENING TO LEA WHEN SHE SAID THAT STUFF!

**_Kisshu: _**Heh. So she thinks I'm cute. Can't blame her. Mmmm wonder who that guy is that she was talking about. I'll find out some other time.

Kisshu makes a 'This is Great' sneer. And he vanishes again... (For real this time!)

Over at the mysterious place Taruto, Kisshu and Pai vanished to... The place is totally BLUE! and all three of the Cyniclon Warriors are on their knees, bowing to some weird thing.

Writer's Note : I'm sure ALL of you that are reading my story know the place where Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto go to meet Deep Blue. You know... how Deep Blue is always mad at Kisshu because he CAN'T DEFEAT THE MEWS! (hehe) and I quote...Deep Blue says "I would hate to think that your admiration for the one they call ' Ichigo ' has made you an inapprorite Cyniclon Warrior!" HEHE It is soo funny...o wait...I should get back to the story. ah-hahahaha. SORRY!

**_Deep Blue:_** So, how's your plan coming along?

Deep Blue says that with an impatient tone and his voice starts to echo.

_**Pai:**_ It's coming along nicely. Master Deep Blue.

**_Deep Blue:_** Kisshu, did you do your job right this time?!

**_Kisshu Thinking:_** Grrrr...

_**Kisshu: **_Yes.

**_Deep Blue:_** Good.

There is a pause of silence!

_**Deep Blue:**_ Don't disappoint me again. Carry on with the plan.

**_Pai:_** Yes.

**_Taruto: _**Yes.

**_Kisshu:_** Yes.

Deep Blue disappears... and Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai go back to the place where Lea is.

**_Lea Thinking:_** Oh crap. They're back! eek! eek, eek eek!

**_Lea:_** Oh, god. What the heck? Where did you go? Somewhere creepy?

**_Taruto:_** Well, actually, we went to see Deep Bl...MMM!!!

Kisshu rushed over to Taruto and put his hand on his mouth.

**_Kisshu:_** Uh...No where, Kitty Cat!

**_Lea:_** Hpmh. I wonder. And I'm NOT A CAT! meow. ACK! OMG!

Lea puts her hand on her mouth.

**_Lea: _**IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! Oh god! I don't wanna be this! WAH-AH-AH!

**_Lea Thinking:_** I...I gotta go to sleep. NOW! I CAN'T THINK ABOUT THIS!

Lea falls asleep.

**_Taruto:_** Whoa. What was that all about?

**_Kisshu:_** Stupid. She obviously doesn't want to be a mew.

**_Pai: _**MMH. This could come to our advantage.

BACK AT MINT'S HOUSE...

**_Pudding:_** WOO! Pillow fight!

**_Lettuce:_** ACK! HAHAHA!

**_Mint:_** Oh my...OH NO! Pudding! That's my mom's pillow! Don't hit anyone with that! Pudding!

_**Pudding: **_Come on, Mint! Lighten up!

**_Mint:_** Fine. But we're going to use a different pillow.

_**Pudding: **_Ok, Ok.

Mint joins in to the pillow fight. Ichigo is on the bed looking frustrated.

**_Ichigo Thinking:_** How can they be having so much fun? Lea's in trouble! How can we help her? I've gotta say somethin'.

Ichigo jumps up on the bed, and raises her arm in the air.

**_Ichigo:_** Alright! Tomorrow we are going to Cafe Mew Mew and we are going to find a way to save Lea! ok?

Pudding raises HER arm in the air.

**_Pudding:_** YA!

**_Lettuce:_** We shall save her!

**_Mint: _**Ya, I agree.

**_Ichigo:_** Good! Now, let us pray for Lea's safety.

Everyone puts their hands together.

**_Ichigo:_** Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto... WE WILL MEWTILATE YOU!

**_Mint Thinking:_** Oh my.

**_Pudding:_** Lea. Hope your okies!

**_Lettuce:_** Be safe.

Everyone now goes to sleep. But Ichigo doesn't.

**_Ichigo:_** I can't sleep. I feel like there's something outside. I'm going to check.

Ichigo goes outside of Mint's house. And she looks around...

The bush behind her starts to move. She turns around. Something comes out all of a sudden!

**_Ichigo: _**EEK!

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**Ichigo:** Ack! What the heck! What scared me???

**MewMewLea:** Oh...nothing really :D

**Ichigo:** That doesn't sound like nothing!

**MewMewLea:** Oh stop complaining Ichigo lol just say your line! It's your purpose of being here!

**Ichigo:** T.T ok, FINE. Review Lea's story!

**MewMewLea:** Thank you :)

What the heck jumped out and scared Zoey?! Stay tuned for episode 6! The New Mew GETS KIDNAPPED! PART 3!!!??? (This is the last episode with this title. SORRY!)


	6. The New Mew Gets KIDNAPPED! Epi 6 pt 3

**MewMewLea:** Time for episode 6! Ichigo, if you please...

**Ichigo:** Yay! Now I get to find out what happens to me!! :D *dances*

**MewMewLea:** Ichigo! Say your line!

**Ichigo:** Oh, right! MewMewLea does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power

* * *

**_Ichigo:_** EEE-YAH!!! HELP!!! o

Something grabs Ichigo around her waist.

**_Ichigo:_** MHM!

Kisshu kisses Ichigo. (Yet again. HAHA.) And in which in turn stops Ichigo from screaming. But she is very surprised and MAD. Kisshu stops, but he is still holding onto her.

**_Ichigo:_** AGAIN?! Blah-Pu-Too! Yuck! Stop doing that!

**_Kisshu:_** It's really fun though, Ichigo!

**_Ichigo: _**Oh, for Pete's Sake! Let go of me!

**_Kisshu:_** No.

Kisshu makes a smerky face, like he's won the fight.

**_Ichigo Thinking: _**Kisshu, your getting on my nerves.

_**Kisshu:**_ I have a little something to tell you.

Ichigo has a surprised look on her face.

_**Ichigo:**_ WHA?!

**_Kisshu: _**Heh. First off, did you get my note?

**_Ichigo: _**YA. AND YOU HAVE BETTER NOT HAVE HURT HER!

**_Kisshu: _**Oh, don't worry. She's fine. Heh.

Something else comes from the bushes...

...It's Lettuce, Pudding, and Mint in their Mew Mew forms!

**_Ichigo:_** Mint, Lettuce, Pudding!

**Kisshu:** Looks like your mew mew freaks have come at last.

**_Pudding: _**HEY! -

**_Mint: _**Let Ichigo go! She is a very dear friend of mine, and if you hurt her, I'll NEVER forgive you!

**_Ichigo: _**Mint...

**_Kisshu:_** OOO...I'm sooo scared. Sheesh.

**Writer's Note: 'Member! Kisshu's still holding onto Ichigo tightly so she can't get away.**

**_Mint:_** Heart Arrow!

Kisshu lifts Ichigo as he dodges Mint's attack.

**_Kisshu: _**Missed me!

**_Pudding: _**Tambarin...TRENCH!

Kisshu dodges the attack once again.

**_Kisshu:_** Missed again! HAHA.

**_Lettuce: _**Tidal Wave...RUSH!

AGAIN Kisshu dodges the water attack...but he finally put Ichigo down, and starts whisper in her ear.

_**Kisshu Whispering:**_ Your friends ruined our date. But we'll be seeing each other soon, honey.

Kisshu floats away from Ichigo, and just before he leaves...

**_Kisshu: _**No need to waste your time. There's no Chimera Anima.

Kisshu disappears.

**_Ichigo:_** Breath in...breath out... I hate it when he does that.

**_Mint: _**Yes. You okay?

**_Ichigo:_** Ya. Thanks.

**_Lettuce:_** Did he say anything about Lea?

**_Ichigo:_** Ya, actually. He was saying like, if we got his note. And I asked if he did anything to her and he, of course, he said he didn't.

**_Pudding:_** I think he's lying!

**_Mint: _**Ya. He doesn't tell the truth much.

**_Ichigo: _**Well, unfortunatly we can't save her now. So... I guess we all just go to sleep and bulid up on our strength for the battle tomorrow.

Everyone runs back into the house and they go to sleep.

**Writer's Note: I'm sorry I keep saying "BACK AT THE PLACE THE CYNICLONS TOOK LEA." I just can't think of anything else to say at that point. If you have any ideas, PLZ tell me That is all.**

BACK AT THE PLACE THE CYNICLONS TOOK LEA...

**_Lea: _**ZZZ...EEEVILNESSSS OF GUYSSS IN CLASSS...ZZZZ...YOUR MEAN! ZZZ!!!!!

Taruto makes a 'That's Really Weird' face.

**_Taruto:_** AH-HAHAHA! That's HILARIOUS!

Kisshu slaps his arm.

**_Kisshu: _**Twerp. Stop laughing at her.

**_Taruto:_** OOOO! Kisshu's got another crush! HAHAHA!

Kisshu makes an 'I'm Annoyed' face.

**_Kisshu:_** Well, you like Pudding don't you?!

**_Taruto:_** Eep...

**_Kisshu: _**I thought so.

**_Pai:_** Kisshu, did you even get the soul for the new Chimera Anima?

**_Kisshu: _**Heh heh. Opps.

Pai makes his 'I'm Mad' face.

**_Kisshu:_** Ok! Ok! I'll go! I'll go!

KISSHU LEAVES... LET ME TAKE YOU TO WHERE HE WENT...TO THE PARK!!!

Kisshu flys everywhere around the park, until...he see a karate guy practicing...of course...KARATE!

**_Karate Guy:_** EEEYAH! For HOPE! HOOOPPPE! KYAH! For COURAGE! COOOOURAAAGGE!!!

The sound of bricks breaking fills the air.

**_Kisshu:_** Hmm. This guy will do.

Kisshu flys towards him.

**_Karate Guy:_** Who are you? And what's with the weird pointy ears?

**_Kisshu: _**Hmph. I'm the guy who's gonna take your soul.

**_Karate Guy:_** WHAT?!! Oh no, you won't! K-YAH!

The Karate Guy tries to do a super fast, super cool karate kick at Kisshu, but Kisshu disappears, then reappears behind him.

**_Karate Guy:_** HEY! Where'd he go?

**_Kisshu:_** Over here.

The Karate Guy turns around and sees Kisshu, and then Kisshu puts his hand out, (like he does to take the other souls in other episodes... like the REAL episodes...not mine.) and the Karate Guy starts to float in the air in front of Kisshu, and then falls to the ground, lifeless. And Kisshu has the soul in his hand. and disappears into the sunrise sky.

AT CAFE MEW MEW 1:00pm

**_Ryou:_** Well, we have the research done. Any updates girls?

**_Pudding: _**Ya, last night Dren came.

**_Keiichiro: _**He did?

**_Lettuce:_** Yes. He didn't have a predasite or anything, but he asked if we got his note.

**_Ryou:_** Hmm. Well, you guys better go rescue her.

The Mews run out of Cafe Mew Mew and then go to the park. No one else is there, but Ichigo sees something...

**_Ichigo:_** AHHHH!!! WHAT'S THAT?!!

They all walk towards the mysterious figure.

**_Pudding: _**It's a guy! And he has a karate suit on!

**_Lettuce:_** His face is blue.

**_Mint:_** Kisshu must have taken his soul.

**_Zakuro:_** ...

**_Ichigo: _**Ok, let's just hide his body until we get it back.

They all pull his arms and drag him behind some trees.

**_Ichigo: _**Alrightie then! Now we can transform! POWER PENDANTS!

**_All of them together:_** MEWTAMORPHIS!

They do that dance they do in the REAL episodes. You know what I'm talking about. (I hope.)

**_Ichigo: _**Alright! Let's go!

The girls started to jump across the city on all the really tall buildings, and finally they see the vortex to the Cyniclons "hide-out", and jump through it, and float down to the ground.

**_Ichigo:_** Good thing there's, like, posts for us to hind behind.

**_Mint: _**Like we NEED to hide.

**_Ichigo:_** Oh, un...RIGHT! I knew that.

**_Background Music:_** FWOOSH! BAM!

The Mews QUICKLY turn around to where the sound came from.

**_Taruto: _**Did you miss us?

**_Pai: _**Hahaha. Good one, my ironic young friend.

**_Taruto:_** Thanks.

**_Ichigo: _**Where's Lea!

Kisshu appears a couple of feet away from Ichigo.

**_Kisshu:_** Oh, you mean my new toy?

**_Pudding: _**What are you? A toy maker?

**_Kisshu: _**Oooookkk...sure...

**_Mint:_** Whatever.

**_Ichigo:_** And I say again, WHERE'S LEA!

**_Taruto: _**Ok, ok! She's over there!

Tarbpoints behind Kisshu... but there's NOTHING there.

**_Lettuce:_** She's not there! Just say where she is.

_**Taruto:**_ Just wait a minute!

**_Mint:_** Fine. But I must warn you, I AM impatient.

Ichigo looks at Mint.

**_Ichigo:_** Well, no kidding.

**_Mint:_** Grrr...Hmph.

10 minutes later...

**_Pudding: _**Taruto na no da! I think we've waited long enough!!!

**_Lettuce:_** Yes! Hurry up!

**_Taruto: _**Pai, why didn't she come up from the green clouds? I pressed the remote button already!

**_Pai:_** Taruto, you never pressed the button.

_**Taruto:**_ I didn't?

**_Pai: _**Nope.

**_Taruto:_** Huh.

Kisshu looks away.

_**Kisshu: **_Idiot.

Taruto takes a remote with one button and points it behind Kisshu and pushs it. And a creepy sound starts.

**_Pudding:_** About time!

The Mews look behind Kisshu, and they see an about middle sized cage coming up from greenish clouds. Lea is in there, looking scared to death. And she releases a tiny HELP.

**_Lea:_** Thank God. PLZ. GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Lea starts to shake the bars on the cage.

**_Pudding: _**I knew he was lying!

**_Kisshu:_** I was not!

**_Zakuro:_** Stop it!

**_Ichigo: _**Ya, Dren, stop acting like Taruto.

**_Taruto: _**HEY!

**_Lea:_** Would you guys just stop acting like babies, and fight?

**_Lettuce:_** Sorry!

Kisshu starts to fly higher and throws his arms right out and there's a floating glowing ball in one hand, and in the other...a clear looking jellyfish.

_**Lea:**_ What are those?

**_Ichigo: _**The jellyfish is an infuser. And the other, a...soul.

**_Lea: _**You mean he killed someone?!!

**_Lettuce:_** Unfortunatly, yes.

**_Lea: _**OH, MY, GOD!

**_Kisshu:_** BEHOLD, THE POWER OF THE CYNICLONS!

Kisshu puts his hands together and combines the jellyfish with the poor victim's soul.

**_Lea:_** WHAT THE HECK IS IT?!

**_Zakuro:_** That's a predasite.

**_Lea:_** Chimera Anima? Wait a sec...is that a SHARK in a KARATE suit? WITH LEGS?!!

Taruto turns around towards Lea.

**_Taruto:_** Yep. Impressive, isn't it?

**_Lea:_** Scary. Not impressive.

**_Taruto:_** Hmph.

**_Pai:_** This Chimera Anima is designed to not only have double the fighting power of the human infused with it, but it also has teleportation abilities, and is designed to hunt down ANY Mew Mew.

**_Ichigo:_** Oh, No!

**_Pai:_** Chimera Anima, ATTACK!

The Shark predasite starts to attack very fastly at Bridget and starts to kick her in the stomach, arms, EVERYWHERE! Before she has time to use her water attack, she drops to the ground.

**_Pudding & Mint:_** LETTUCE!!!

The Mews run towards her.

**_Pai Thinking:_** That's for liking someone else.

**_Lea: _**Oh my gosh! LETTUCE!

The Chimera Anima looks at Zakuro and Mint and runs towards them and it goes around them in circles continuely. Around and around until they can't see a thing. Mint tries to attack him, again, and again.

**_Mint:_** Heart ARROW!

Her last attack hit the Chimera Anima's arm and MAN, DID IT GET MAD! It gives her a evil death glare.

**_Mint: _**EEK!!!

It starts to chase her and just when it is about to attack, Renee jumps in and blocks Corina.

**_Zakuro: _**Watch out!

**_Mint:_** Zakuro...

The Chimera Anima punchs & kicks Zakuro & Mint.

**_Mint & Zakuro:_** Ahhh!!!

They fall to the ground...

**_Lea: _**Zakuro! Mint!

**_Pudding:_** Grrr...Tambarin...TRENCH!

The Chimera Anima turns towards Pudding's attack.

**_Pudding:_** Ya! It's gonna hit him!

Pudding jumps up and down. But suddenly... The half shark and half human, teleports JUST before Pudding's attack hits him.

**_Lea: _**Pudding! Watch OUT!!

Pudding looks at Lea.

**_Pudding: _**Huh?

The Chimera Anima appears in front of Kikki and gets her winded. She drops toward the ground like the rest.

**_Ichigo & Lea:_** PUDDING!

The Shark starts to run towards Ichigo.

**_Ichigo: _**EEE-YAHH!!

**_Kisshu:_** Chimera Anima! STOP!

The Shark Chimera Anima stops in it's tracks.

**_Ichigo:_** Huh??

Ichigo looks back and forth.

**_Ichigo: _**What happened????

**_Taruto:_** HEY! Why'd you do that?!!!? It was about to finish them off!!!!

**_Lea:_** HEY! I'M A MEW TOO!

Taruto looks at Lea.

_**Taruto:**_ No, you're not! If you were, you would have transformed already!

**_Lea:_** Grrrr...

Kisshu teleports. Lea looks at her shoulder.

**_Kisshu:_** Lea, plz calm down.

**_Lea Thinking:_** How the heck am I going calm down if you have your hand on my shoulder?

Kisshu kissed Lea on the cheek.

**_Kisshu:_** Gotcha.

**_Lea:_** Eep. o.o

Ichigo stared at Dren and Lea.

**_Ichigo:_** What the...

**_Taruto:_** KISSHU!

**_Kisshu:_** Look, can you guys leave for a few minutes?

**_Taruto:_** FINE.

Taruto disappears.

**_Pai: _**Sigh

Pai disappears too.

**_Kisshu:_** Now, do you know why I made them leave?

**_Lea:_** Uh, you're goin' to let me go secretly?! . (I hope.)

**_Kisshu:_** Heh. Your even cuter when your clueless.

**_Lea: _**NNNN...

Kisshu teleports, and then appears in front of Ichigo. And he grabs her chin, and looks into her eyes.

**_Kisshu: _**One last kiss, Ichigo?

_**Ichigo Thinking:**_ One last kiss? What does he mean byyy...

**_Ichigo: _**MMM!!!

And he kissed Ichigo.

**_Lea Thinking:_** He's just kissing everyone!

**_Ichigo: _**What was that for?!!

**_Kisshu:_** To let you have something to remember me by.

**_Lea Thinking:_** Plz tell me he's not goin' to do what I THINK he's goin' do!

**_Kisshu:_** Since 'Romeo' is in my way of getting to you, I decided to get a new toy.

_**Lea Thinking:**_ He did what I thought he would do. CRAP! .

Kisshu teleports and reappears in Lea's cage, so fast, that Lea just finds that he's IN the cage in the middle of his kiss to her. Kisshu slowly moves backwards. And Lea tries to push him away, but he teleports to go just outside the cage.

_**Lea Thinking:**_ Crap. He got away.

Lea looks up at Kisshu

**_Kisshu: _**Heh, tomboyish as always.

**_Ichigo:_** Yes! Yes! WOO-HOO!!! FINALLY!

Zoey jumps up and down.

**_Lea:_** ICHIGO! .

**_Ichigo:_** Oh! Uh, sorry... .

Pai and Taruto come back.

**_Taruto:_** Can we finish them off now?

**_Kisshu:_** Yes. Chimera Anima! GET THE PINK ONE!

**_Ichigo:_** Uh, Oh. LEA! CATCH!

Lea reachs out to grab the yellow pendant.

**_Lea:_** Got it! Uh, What do I do with it?

**_Ichigo: _**Kiss it, and say the first thing that comes to ur minnnnd!!!!! EEE-YAH!!!!

The Chimera Anima throws Zoey into the air. But she doesn't land like a cat should.

**_Lea:_** (gulp) Alright, here goes nothin'...

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**

* * *

**

**MewMewLea:** What will I look like as a Mew Mew?? o.O

**Ichigo:** Who cares about that, Kisshu is finally over me! Woohoo! *does a cute dance*

**MewMewLea:** Well glad you're happy about THAT (.') Just say your damn line Ichigo.

**Ichigo & Kisshu:** REVIEW!

**MewMewLea:** Ahh!! Where'd Kisshu come from!?


	7. Mew Lea To The Rescue! Epi 7

**MewMewLea:** YAH! I get to transform! (*^▽^*)

**Ichigo:** I wonder what you'll look like?

**MewMewLea:** Read on and see!

**Ichigo & MewMewLea:** MewMewLea doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

* * *

**_Lea: _**Ok. Here I go. eep

Lea kisses the pendant. And raises it in the air.

**_Lea:_** POWER PENDANT! MEWTAMORPHSIS!

**_Lea Thinking:_** Did I just say that? O-M-G.

Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu turn around to look at Lea.

Suddenly a bright light of blue like the beautiful sky, begun to blaze. A huge explosion of the blue crashed her cage to pieces. Lea felt herself beginning to float in the air, and her clothes started changing, and a white tail popped out of her blue dress which had a blue bow and bell. Then a gust of wind made her hair go out of her ponytail, then the hair turned a light blue from her sun-like blonde hair. All of a sudden a set of white cat-like ears popped out of her head! She then does the Kitty Cat pose Ichigo does when she's done transforming. Lea floats back to the ground.

**_Lea:_** Whoa! What just happened?

Lea looks at her clothes.

**_Lea: _**WHAT THE FUDGE!?! What happened to my P.J's?! ...I'M WEARING A DRESS!!!! I HATE dresses!!! *sigh* At least it's blue...Wait a sec...This looks like Mew Ichigo's costume!

Lea starts to notice some thing on her shoulder...

**_Lea:_** M-M-My hair...WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!!!! MY BLONDE HAIR! IT'S BLUE!!!! EEE-YAHHH!!!!

**_Taruto:_** HAHAHA... This is entertaining!

**_Lea: _**And why is my hair out of my pony tail?!

Lea feels the top of her head. She feels something furry.

**_Lea: _**What in the fudging heck... AHHH!!!! I HAVE CAT EARS!!!

Lea notices something rubbing her legs...

**_Lea: _**EEEE-YAAAAH! I have a TAIL!!!!!

**_Taruto:_** HAHAHAHA!

Lea looks at the Aliens angrily.

**_Lea:_** This is all YOUR fault!!!

**_Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai:_** HUH?

**_Taruto:_** How is it OUR FAULT??!!!

**_Lea:_** I don't know, but I'm gonna take my anger out on your STUPID chimera anima! I'm gonna kick your guy's butts! Watch out EVILNESSES!!!

**_Taruto:_** ATTACK!

**_Lea:_** HA. You think THAT'S gonna stop me? HE-YAH!

Lea does a fighting stance. Then the finger taunt.

**_Lea:_** Come and get me. FINGER TAUNT! FINGER TAUNT!

The chimera anima runs after Lea. And she just jumps out of the way in time, plus doing a flip in the air.

**_Lea: _**Whoa. Didn't know I could do a flip like that!

Lea raises her hand the air.

**_Lea:_** YA! WOO-HOO!

**_Taruto:_** What the?!!

**_Kisshu:_** No one else could get out of the way fast enough!

Lea looks at Kisshu.

**_Lea:_** I'm one of a kind!

Lea WINKS at Kisshu.

She looks at the chimera anima, it looks back. Both do death glares at each other.

**_Lea:_** K-YAAAH!

**_Shark _****chimera anima****_:_** GRAWRRR!!!

Lea runs at the mutant shark, and it runs at her. She does VERY fast kicks at the Shark, and it trys to punch her but she leans back into the "Crab Walk".

**_Lea: _**Whoa! I'm much more flexible now!

Lea gets back up and looks back at the mutant.

**_Lea:_** Try to punch ME will you?!

Lea does a front flip to get behind the chimera anima, and she kicks it right behind the back of the knees. And the shark collapses.

**_Kisshu:_** AHH!

Lea leans towards the Shark and pinches it on the neck. It conks out.

Lea steps on it with one foot with victory!

**_Lea:_** AH-HAHAHA!

**_Taruto:_** How?! How did she do that?!

Lea looks at Taruto.

**_Lea:_** My dad taught me how to do the pinch on the neck thing. Heehee. And also I'm in Tae Kwon-Do! Impressive, isn't it? HA!

**_Taruto:_** GRRRR...

Lea looks at the fallen chimera anima.

**_Lea:_** Now, how do I take the spirit away from this thing?

**_Pai:_** Hmm. You may be good at fighting, but it looks like you don't have the REAL power of THEM to defeat us.

Pai points at the fallen Mew Mews.

**_Lea: _***Sigh* THINK! THINK! THINK LEA!!!

Lea starts to slap her head.

**_Hidden Voice in Lea's Head:_** _"Say the first thing that comes to your MINNNNND!"_

**_Lea: _**First thing that comes to my HEAD! THAT'S IT!

**_Kisshu: _**Lea! DON'T!

**_Lea:_** BLUEBERRY BELL!

Lea bends over in a cute pose. The bell on her tail rings, and it makes a blue heart shape weapon. Lea grabs it and looks at it.

**_Lea:_** THIS is my weapon? Oh, god. Whatever. I thought it would be like a sword or something cooler...

Lea jumps in the air.

**_Lea: _**BLUEBERRY BELL! FULL POWER!!

The attack hits the chimera anima and the clear jellyfish starts to fly away, but Mini Blue eats it in time!

**_Mini Blue:_** Op! MHM!!! Yum!

**_Lea:_** YA, Mini Blue!

Lea jumps up and down.

**_Lea: _**Mini Blue! Start waking up the others! You too, Mini Mew!

Mini Blue and Mini Mew start to wake up the others.

_**Ichigo:**_ Wha-What happened?

**_Mini Mew & Mini Blue:_** Lea saved you! Lea saved you!

**_Ichigo:_** You did?

**_Lea: _**Ah-hahaha. Yaaaa...

Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce, and Pudding get up.

**_Pudding:_** I feel woozy.

**_Lettuce:_ **Me too.

**_Mint:_** Uh, How did you fight it?

**_Lea: _**Well, I...

**_Kisshu:_** She knows Tae Kwon Do. You mews got LUCKY this time!

**_Lea: _**What he said.

**_Zakuro:_** Huh, I'm a professional model and even I don't know Tae Kwon Do.

**_Lea:_** Yaaaaa... Can we just get outta here already? I've been here for 2 days. I wanna go home.

**_Ichigo:_** ok. Let's go everyone.

Ichigo and the rest of the girls go through the place they came threw.

**_Ichigo:_** Lea, you coming?

**_Lea: _**Ya, I'll come in a second.

_**Ichigo: **_K, we'll be waiting.

Ichigo jumps through the portal.

**_Taruto: _**WE WON'T FORGET THIS!!!!

**_Pai:_** *sigh* We lost from pure dumb luck.

Pai disappears.

**_Taruto:_** Kisshu, what's the deal?

**_Kisshu: _**I'll be there in a minute.

**_Taruto: _**OOOKK...fine.

Taruto disappears.

**_Kisshu: _**Alone again, I see.

**_Lea:_** Yaaaaaa... Look, Kisshu. I am REALLY mad cuz SOMEONE had to take my first kiss away from me! Which I hoped to have with someone else than YOU. I mean, I don't even know you! Besides that the fact that you're an alien, and you KIDNAPPED ME! Get my drift?

Kisshu has a puzzled look on his face.

**_Kisshu:_** Who's this guy you're talking about?

He says with a jealous tone.

**_Lea:_** Uh, Austin. *cough* And maybe some other guy. *cough, cough* What's it to you?

**_Kisshu: _***cough* Um, nothing.

**_Lea:_** Well, if that's all you have to say, then I'll be going now.

Lea faces the portal and is just about to jump through it when...

_**Kisshu: **_Lea! WAIT!

Lea turns to look at Kish.

**_Lea: _**GOODBYE, Kisshu.

Lea jumps through the portal. And Kisshu looks down at the floor. Taruto appears.

**_Taruto:_** Kisshu, you okay? You look mad.

**_Kisshu:_** It's nothing.

**_Kisshu Thinking:_** That "Austin" of hers better watch out. What does he have that I haven't got?! I mean, LOOK AT ME! It's time to teach those "love birds" a lesson!

Kisshu disappears with Taruto.

**

* * *

**

**MewMewLea:** PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. The Rough First Day of Grade 8 Epi 8

**MewMewLea:** Aye yai yai, first day of grade 8....SUCKED.

**Ichigo:** Aww it couldn't be THAT bad :P

**MewMewLea:** Oh really? Read on and find out!

**Ichigo & MewMewLea:** REVIEW!

**Mint:** Lea doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

* * *

It was the first day of school for Lea, but in her head she was telling herself it wasn't. All she wanted to do for now, was to just have a nice peaceful sleep. But Lea knew that her mom would wake her up sooner or later, but she always just ignored it. She was also hoping her Dad wouldn't come up and spray her with his water bottle...he always did that if she was called downstairs without getting out of bed more than three times.

"LEA!! TIME TO GET UP!!!! FIRST DAY OF GRADE 8!" Susan shouted.

"K!!" Lea said, with her eyes still closed but still half asleep. But just then Lea heard a mysterious voice...

"Yes, KITTY CAT. Wake up!"

"Hmm?? D-did someone say...Kitty Cat?" Lea asked with curiosity & fear.

She started to open up her eyes while rubbing them to find a weird, harassing, but familiar floating person...

"AHHH!!!!...WHOA!!"

SHOCKED, Lea fell off of her bed with a huge THUD!!!!

"Ok...OUCH!!! Urgh, that hurt my butt... . "

"AH-HAHAHA! Happy to see me?" Kisshu said with a sarcastic tone. Looking up, Lea stares at Kisshu like she does when looking at Shane with anger.

"YOU AGAIN!!!!" She yelled.

"LEA! What happened up there?! I'm coming up!" Susan shouted.

"ACK! Crap! Now look what you made me do!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Lea growled very angrily at Kisshu. She started to push him as hard as she could towards the window so he would jump out before her mom came in. But she was a little late...CREEEEAK!!

"AH! NO!" Just when the door started to open, Kisshu dematerialized from Lea's pushing and unfortunately for her, she fell over and hit her head on the wall... "OUCH! Eep. He must have teleported again..."

"Lea? Are you talking to yourself again? And did you fall out of your bed? I heard a thud from downstairs...o.0" Susan said with some curiosity in her voice.

"UHH...YA! Sorry Mom! I was just being stupid! Ah-hahaha! . "

"OKKK...I'll be downstairs..." Susan says while closing the door.

"*Sigh* That was close. But at least that freaky alien's gone now... . "

Just after Lea finished her words of relieve, Kisshu reappeared behind her and started to tap her shoulder... _What's touching my shoulder?!_ Lea thought.

"Nope, honey. And I told you, my name's Kisshu."

Lea turned around to find the harassing Alien floating in front of her with a satisfied look on his face. "NEE?!? nya!...ACK! Stop meowing Lea!" she told herself.

"Heh." Kisshu leaned toward Lea. "You're beginning to act more and more like a kitty cat." He then kissed her softly on the lips. "Have a nice day, honey!" He said as he waved and dematerialized right in front of her.

"ARGH! HE DID IT AGAIN! *sigh* Today sure started crappy. . I think I liked it better when guys hated me...wait a sec...THEY STILL DO! In my class at least..."

Lea starts to walk down the stairs, and goes to the kitchen table for breakfast...that is ALWAYS cereal.

"At least I have my fave cereal...sigh"

"Another new school year! You excited?" Murray asked with curiosity.

"DAD. Dad, Dad, Dad." She said while shaking her head. "You know I HATE school. OF COURSE I'M NOT EXCITED!!!"

"Well, the problem with time is that it only goes one way. And now summer is over, so live with it."

"Grrrr... I still hate school! And the guys...they are PURE EVIL!!" Lea says while eating her cereal.

"Lea, it's time to go upstairs." Susan told her daughter.

"ARGH. I don't wanna. My legs are sore and I can't get up."

"You HAVE to go up! Your sister wants to leave early, so you have to go now!"

"OK, OK. Sheesh." Lea starts to get up from her chair she was sitting in. "OW OH GOD! MY LEGS!!" She starts to go upstairs while singing 'Oogie's Boogie's Song' from the Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Sandy Claws, huh? OOO, I'm really scared! So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ah-hahaha! You're jokin', you're jokin'! I can't believe my eyes! You're jokin' me, you gotta be! This can't be the right guy. He's anicent, he's ugly, I don't know which is worse! I might just spilt a seam now, if I don't die laughing first! When Mr. Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand, you'd better pay attention now, cause I'm the Boogie Man! And if you aren't shakin', there's something very wrong, cause this may be the last time, you hear the boogie song, ohh! Oh, yeah, I'm the Oogie Boogie Man! Release me now, or you must face the dire consequences! The children are expecting me, so please, come to your senses! HA! You're jokin', you're jokin', I can't believe my ears! Would someone shut this fella up! I'm drownin' in my tears! It's funny, I'm laughing! You really are too much! And now, with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff. What are you going to do? I'm gonna do the best I can...OH! The sound of rollin' dice, fills the music in the air! 'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man, although I don't play fair! It's much more fun, I must confess, with LIVES are on the line! Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy! Now that would be jus' fine! Release me fast or you will have to answer for this heinous act! Oh, brother, you're something! You put me in a spin! You aren't comprehending, the position that you're in. It's hopeless, you're finished! You haven't got a prayer! 'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie, and you ain't goin' NOWHERE!"

"That was fun" Lea said with amusement. "That's like my all time favorite song! Woo! But I know I must go to school now...Urgh..."

She finished brushing her hair. "ACK!!! My head looks like a poodle!! It's going to be in a ponytail anyways." she said as she put it up in a ponytail as she started to go downstairs to the van. "Mom!" Lea called, " I guess we should go now! . " Both Lea and her mom go to the van and get to the school, Lea starts to get out of the van with all of her new school supplies.

"Lea, now remember, don't listen to those guys with their stupid comments." Susan said to Lea.

"Ya, they're all idiots! But I guess all PURE EVIL guys are all idiots anyways."

"You got it! Now, have a nice day, Lea!"

As soon as Susan said that very sentence, Lea had a flashback from when she first woke up...

_"Have a nice day, honey!"_ She remembered Kish saying after he kissed her once again. So those words were still haunting her, but she thought next time she saw him she would give him a nice BLACK EYE...

"HEEHEEHEE" Lea said with a scheming smile.

"Uh...Lea? Are you alright?"

"Oh! Um...NOTHING! Just thinking of what I'd like to do to the guys I hate...but of course I would get kicked out of school..."

"Some guy like Kisshu...HEEHEEHEE..." Lea mumbled under her breath. "I'll see you later Mom!" She said as she waved and started to walk to the school doors. Almost falling on her butt once again, she just about dropped all of her stuff! But she didn't thankful she thought. Lea started to walk through the sad doors of her school once more.

"Oh, god. I REALLY don't wanna be here...sigh"

"Hello, Lea!"

"Oh, Hi, Mrs.C!"

"Welcome back!" Mrs.C said happily.

"Thanks, but I wish I didn't have to come back...Summer didn't seem to long. *sigh*"

"Ya, too true."

"Oh Crap! I got to go now! Bell's gonna ring...like right now!" She started to run as fast as she could to her new homeroom without hurting her sore legs to much.

"Eepness. *sigh* Time to go in...eeek!" She said with regret.

Lea walked into her new homeroom closing her sky-blue eyes waiting for the evilness of the guys to make fun of her, but instead she saw her 3 friends waving with a greeting!

"Hey, Lea!! Sit over here!" Her friends called as they pointed to the table they were sitting at.

"Hey, Guys!" She started to walk over to her friends and sat down.

"How was your summer?" Jessica asked.

"Boring. Except for the weekend that just passed. It was like REALLY fun! I went swimming, horseback riding, did these really weird teamwork exercises, rock climbing, and played archery! Everyone was like saying that I have a natural hidden talent for archery. I was like hitting EVERY target! There was this one with a gopher, crow, bunny, and a bird on a stump. And I pretended that The gopher was Derek...the crow was Shane...the bunny was Bradien...and the bird on the stump was Brayden! HEEHEEHEE! I hit all of them in the stomachs, faces and even the EYES! HA! BURNIDGE!"

"Uh...ok...0.o" Megan said to Lea.

"WHAT?! IT'S HILARIOUS!"

"What's so hilarious?" Derek asked her with some curiosity.

Lea turned around fast to see who was listening in on her words, but scared to see who is was. Unfortunatley, it was Derek. Her sworn enemy starting from the year before. She always wondered why he was nice from Grade 1 from to 6, but then turned PURE EVIL in Grade 7. It shall always remain a mystery for her.

"Uh...NOTHING!!! REALLY!! You wouldn't think it's funny! Sooo...go do what you were doing before!!! PLZ!"

"Hmm..." He murmured.

"Lea pretended that you were a gopher on a target for archery and hit it in the ey- MMM!!"

As Sabby said those words, Lea's jaw dropped. She quickly covered Sabby's mouth before she could say anything more to embarrass Lea any further.

"Sabby! What do you think you're doing!!!?!?" Lea hissed to her with her most fierce & tough voice.

"Ok then. You're weird. I mean...who does that?" Derek said to Lea.

"Oh just shut up Derek. I mean REALLY. Can you blame me? I have hatred toward you now. I DON'T like you anymore. I HATE YOU!!!!"

"Alright then." Derek said acting annoyed as turned to what he was doing before.

Sighing with relieve, Lea hopes that he won't tell his evil friends about what Sabby blurted out to him.

"SABRIENA!!!! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?!!?"

"Sorry!" Sabby was telling her with regret that she ever blurted it out.

"You SHOULD be." Lea voiced in her toughest voice as she was shaking her fist in her face.

"Class!" Lea's homeroom teacher told the class. "I hope everyone had a nice summer, and welcome back. Now, we have to take attendance."

Blah, Blah, Blah. That's ALL Lea was hearing from her teacher.

"You guys, so...isn't our BACKSTABBING friend looking like she's being ignored?" Jessica was whispering to Lea, Megan and Sabby.

They all started to stare at her with smirks on their faces. "Ya, I wonder what happened? They like LOVED her last year." Megan murmured to her friends.

"It's JUST what I thought would happen." Lea said silently in her Dr. Phil voice.

"Huh??!" All three of them asked with confusion in their voices.

"Well, It was obvious that as soon as "The Clones" lost two people in their little group...meaning you, Sabby, and our friend that left this year. That they would try to get someone ELSE that would fall for their little trick. And of course that would be our former friend. So now they really don't need her anymore. So they, what it looks like, tossed her aside."

"Ah." They all said with stupidity in their voices.

"Lea! LEA!"

"Huh?"

"Lea! Mr.H is saying your name!" Megan told her.

"ACK! I'm here!"

"Good. Next time pay better attention."

"Yes. Urgh..."

The whole class started laughing at Lea and her pale white face turned as red as a tomato.

"HA! You're face is bright red!!!" Bradien laughed as his words came out of his big mouth.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Lea said with her panicky voice. _"Urgh...I just wanna curl up and DIE." _She mumbled.

"It's time to first get do see where your new sitting plans are." Mr.H told his class.

"Oh, God. I hope I'm not beside someone I hate..." Lea told herself.

"DON'T JINKS IT!" Sabriena was telling her.

"Ok! Ok!"

"Bradien. Go here. And Jade, go beside him." Mr.H told the two boys.

Bradien and Jade started to walk over to their new seats looking VERY annoyed at their new places til December...but Lea didn't realise that she was about to be placed right after them.

_"Who will I be beside?" _she thought. _"Derek isn't with anyone yet...OMG! What if he's with...gulp ME?! AGAIN?"_

_"_Lea, go here..."

_"PLZ don't let me be beside Derek! PLZ don't let me be beside Derek! PLZ don't let me be beside Derek! PLZ!!!!!! . "_

_"_And...JESSE. Go beside her."

Lea's jaw dropped as she heard the TERRIBLE words that came from her teacher's mouth. But she thought to herself, "_At least I'm not beside Derek, Shane, or Bradien. sigh"_

Both Jesse and Lea walked over to their new HORRIBLE seats, both filled with regret.

"Ok, rule one. DON'T ACT STUPID. Rule two. Don't touch my stuff. and rule three... STAY ON YOUR SIDE." Lea told Jesse in her MOST serious voice.

"Fine." he said to her.

"Good."

"Behind Jesse and Lea goes..."

"_Ok...don't let Derek be BEHIND me!"_

_"_Haley..."

_"Well, that's good. She's behind me on Jesse's side." _Lea thought to herself.

"Behind Lea is...DEREK."

"_WHAAAAT?!!!!?! 0.o That can't be!!! He's gonna call me Moses and Butch again! I JUST KNOW IT!!!!"_

Haley and Derek got up from where they were previously sitting and went to their new spots. As soon as Derek sat down, Lea's whole body started to feel as tense as it EVER could. Two of her worse enemies were now in front, and behind her. She felt like she was in a sandwich of popular guys of evilness. Her number one enemy on top, and her number two enemy on the bottom. Both squishing her with their meanness of name calling and making fun of her likeness of a certain boy she still likes that moved...Austin. His memory flowed threw her mind all the time...until Kisshu came along. She's been wondering why whenever she thought of Austin, Kisshu just POPPED into her head and pushed him aside...

"Hey Braiden! This is PERFECT! We can make fun of Lea ALL WE WANT NOW!" Derek said to Bradien.

"_Uh, Oh. I'm dead." _She thought in her head.

"Ya! That's the only upside to me sitting here!"

"HA! Remember when she always used to hiss at me in Gr.3?" Derek laughed.

"_Oh NO! He did NOT just bring that up after all these years!" _Lea thought with terror as they were bringing up one of her most embarrassing and stupidest acts EVER.

"Oh right! I remember that!" Bradien laughed as he said those words of his.

"_I'M DEAD. I'M DEAD. I'M DEAD!!!" _Lea thought as she curled up in a ball on her chair.

"Now, I'll tell you who will be teaching your classes this year." Mr.H said. "I'll write them on the board."

Mr.H turned around to the white board and started to write the words Religon, Social Studies, French, Science, Math, L.A, Health, and Gym. And beside Religon, Science, Math, and Gym, he wrote his name. Lea's jaw dropped as she saw that her homeroom teacher was teaching more than the classes he taught LAST year. But the worst was coming that she thought WOULDN'T happen. Since last year the teacher for Social was so HORRIBLE that she almost failed the subject. "For Social Studies, the teacher is..."

"_MR.L?!?!!?? NOOOO!!!!" _Lea screamed in her head.

She looked around with all the staring faces looking at her like she was an alien from so distance planet...like Dren and the others..."Uh...eh-heeheehee?" she said nervously.

"AHH! Stop staring at me!!!"

They just looked away with a **'SHE'S CRAZY' **expression and put their eyes back on the whiteboard. As Mr.H finished writing the rest of the subjects on the board Lea's jaw dropped once again for French, L.A & Health. She was happy for the two subjects one teacher was going to teach her class. Because this teacher that was teaching L.A and Health was Mr.W. A very cool teacher that EVERYONE liked. But Lea was the only one that didn't want Mrs.B to teach French. She may have made it fun, but Lea SUCKED in that class. Mrs.B was always asking Lea questions that made her look like a total IDIOT in front of everyone. Since everyone had a real NACK for French. Everyone but Lea, Sabriena, and DEREK. But Derek had a choice to go in French or a extra gym class instead. He took the extra gym class of course. Lea would have done the same thing, but unfortunately, her parents MADE her take French.

"Now put who teaching what subject on your schedules." Mr.H told everyone. "After everyone's done, You will get your lockers."

"FINALLY!" The whole class cheered.

Mr.H started to hand out new sheets that no one had seen last year. And as everyone got one, every one of the students including Lea, stared at the sheet with disbelief. It had two spaces saying to write the number of your two lockers. One for gym, and the other for school books and binders. Everyone was thinking why are we getting these? Their question would soon be answered...

"Instead of letting you pick where you have your lockers, the school board decided to have everyone go in alphabetical order for their lockers." Mr.H told the class.

"_crap on a cracker." _Lea growled in her head. _"We got to pick where our lockers were LAST YEAR!"_

As Mr.H was saying what number everyone's lockers were, Lea was thinking...

"_At least I'll be beside Sabriena. And Jessica and Megan will only be a few lockers away from me...sigh"_

"Ok, everyone, you know where you are for lockers. Now, Lea's table, go first."

"Alrightie! Let's see...THIS is my lock-"

Lea's happiness fell as she saw what color and condition her new locker was in. It was an ugly green and it had blue scratches all over it. It had MORE of the same blue scratches on the inside of the door too!

"Urgh. At least I have all my locker pics to cover the scratches on the inside of it."

Just at that moment Brayden, one of her evil enemies, came up to THE LOCKER BESIDE HER!!! She turned to him and said...

"Brayden! What are you doing at this locker!?"

"Isn't it obvious?! I was put here." He growled. "If I had a choice, I would NEVER be here."

"Ah, Shut it." She told him while turning to her locker. "I wish I could give him a black eye." She mumbled under her breath. He rolled his eyes turning to HIS locker in disgust.

After Lea finished putting all of her school supplies and locker accessories IN her locker, she went back to her classroom. Seeing everyone else looking like they are REALLY pissed off. Of course she was too. It looked like to her that everyone HATED their lockers. As she was going to sit down in her lop-sided chair, the school bell rang seeming like it was saying **'GO TO YOUR NEXT CLASS!' **She got up from her chair to head to her next class, which was SOCIAL. Lea groaned as she looked at her new Grade 8 schedule seeing the dreaded next class. Which was a DOUBLE BLOCK. Her morning was just in Mr.H's class getting the new textbooks for Religion, Science, and Math. Since Mr.H was teaching those boring subjects. Lea walked and talked with her friends over to Mr.L's classroom.

"Ah, crap. You guys, WOE IS I!!! I just know I'm not going to get a good mark for this year for this STUPID subject! I mean, Social is HISTORY. History is so YESTERDAY! And I'm about the FUTURE!!"

"NICE." Her friends told her with a sarcastic tone.

They all went inside to the seats where they could all be beside each other. Since her social studies teacher hadn't told them the new seating plan yet. Lea sat as much as she could AWAY from the front of the class. Last year she had that problem. When she was at the front, her teacher ALWAYS picked her to answer a question, and when she didn't know it, she looked like a total imbecile in front of everyone. After every class when that happened, her classmates made fun of her, ONCE AGAIN.

"Welcome back everyone." Mr.L announced. "Hope you had a good summer."

"Didn't we already hear this?!" Lea said under her breath.

Someone started to knock on the door of the room, stood at the door was a much older looking woman. She seemed to look like she was in her 70's. Everyone's head's turned towards the unfamiliar person, but Jesse was the only one that had his jaw drop with disbelief. For you see, it was his...GRANDMOTHER. His grandma walked up to Mr.L and started talking to him for a minute or so. After she finished, the old woman walked up to the annoying Jesse and started to look at what he was doing and sitting beside him and started to write some stuff. What it looked like to Lea, was that the older woman was doing his work FOR him!

"Who the fudge is that?!" Lea whispered as quietly as she could toward her friends.

"It's Jesse's grandma." Jessica told Lea, Megan and Sabriena.

"REALLY?!?!"

"Ya. He told me."

"O-M-G! This suck." Lea answered.

Mr.L started to talk to the class saying what the rules of the classroom were. "_We hear this EVERY BLOODY YEAR. WE KNOW THESE RULES! God." _Lea thought to herself. She started to write down all of the things her teacher put on the overhead which said what this year for Social Studies everyone would be learning. The new topic was Geography in Canada and the United States.

"_At least it's not Canadian History! That was SUCH a boring subject to learn. I almost failed it! EEP." _Lea kept thinking._ "Even though I LOVE Canada! After all, I'm a Canadian Girl who kicks ASS! woo! "_

While everyone was focused on their papers and pens, there was a strange floating figure just outside the window. The figure had dark green hair with beige and black clothing. The mysterious figure also had beige bandages on his forearms and had WHO-KNOWS-WHAT hanging from his clothing. It looked inside of the classroom and stared at Lea with interest.

"Hmm..." It thought..."She looks very depressed...this is one thing that she doesn't like 'bout her life..."

As it looked around the classroom, he noticed a little bit older looking guy copying the stuff on the overhead. The figure also noticed Lea looking at him too.

"Hmmm...Is that Austin, that MY kitty cat mentioned?" He said in a jealous and angry tone. "No matter. He'll die, in any case."

But what the creepy figure DIDN'T KNOW, was that that guy he was looking at, was actually...DEREK. NOT Austin.

As Mr.L turned to Lea's side towards the window, the **harassing** figure dematerialized as quick as a blink of an eye before Lea's teacher could get a good look at the figure. He turned back to his class.

"I'm sure everyone got this down by now." He announced. "So I'll put you in your seating plan."

"_Oh, crap. I better not be in the front of a row like I was LAST year...IT WAS SOOO HORRIBLE!"_

Mr.L so far didn't call Lea's name, to be in a new seat, but just when he got to the row she was seating in, he said for her to go in the front of that row.

"_ARGH!!!"_

She got up and walked over to her new seat. _**BRRRRIIIING!!!! **_The bell rang loudly as everyone was getting out of their new spots, Mr.L told the class that they would get their new books for the next class which was the next day of school. Lea walked up to her friends and started to talk to them.

"Hey guys! How many more classes til the end of the day? Oh, and what's the next class? I can't take it anymore! I need to go HOOOOME!!! I'm sooo tired. I think it's my medicine I took this morning. It really conks me out. OH WOE IS I!" She dramatically announced.

"What's with the woe is I thing?" Megan asked.

"Just a thing I do." Lea answered.

"Whatever. Lea, this is our LAST class for today. And it's L.A." Jessica told Lea.

"REALLY!? YAWN! Oh, really tired."

Her and her friends walked into the biggest classroom of her school, it used to be two classrooms, but the school redid it and now it's one huge classroom. It was now the new Gr.9 homeroom and the Gr.8's L.A and Health classroom. Sabriena, Jessica, Megan, Lea and the rest of the class walked into their next class seeing Mr.W standing at the front. As everyone sat at their desks they WANTED to sit in, Mr.W started to talk.

"You guys have been hearing all the rules of the classrooms ALL day, so I'm thinking you already know them off by heart. So we'll start with just putting you in your seating plan." Mr.W said.

"Thank god."

Her L.A teacher started to put everyone in their new spots to sit.

"Megan and Derek. You'll be beside each other."

"AH-HAHAHAHAA!!!!" Lea laughed hysterically. "Poor Megan!"

Megan and Derek started to walk over to their new table, then Mr.W announced that Sabriena and Bradley would be in the next row just behind the two people in the front, right behind them would be...

"Lea and Scott."

"_REALLY?! o woo! I'm behind Sabby"_

Scott and Lea went over to their new seats and Sabby and Lea were sooo happy that they were close to each other this time.

"Behind Lea and Scott is Jessica and Jesse."

"Woo!" Sabriena and Lea cheered. "Hey Jessica!"

"Hey! Yes! This is the perfect place for me to be!" She told her friends. "But it sux to be beside JESSE." She whispered.

"TOTALLY." Sabriena and Lea whispered back.

"It's too bad that Megan couldn't be by us though..."

"Ya...it really sux. But I find it kind of funny that she has to sit by Derek again...HAHAHAHA! But he is STILL PURE EVIL." Lea said silently to her friends.

"Ok, to start off, I'll tell you that you won't be using Crossroads this year. Instead, you'll be using SideLines."

"_Side-WHAT?! It better not be bigger...or it won't fit in on my locker shelf or in my bookcover!!! ARGGH!"_

_"_I won't be giving you the book today, but I'll be reading you the first story that's in it. It's called **The Street That Got Mislaid.**"

"_The Street That Got MISLAID? What kinda title is THAT?" _Lea heeded. "_Well, whatever. More time for me to sleeeeep...ZZZZZ"_

"Blah...Blah...Blah..." That's all Lea was hearing... "ZZZ" She snoozed.

A 15 MINUTES LATER..._**BRRRRIIIINNNNNG!!!! **_

"That's the bell. So do the homework I told you to do for tomorrow's class."

" **ZZZZZ****-HUH?!**"

"Lea?! Were you sleeping again!?!" Jessica said to Lea.

"Huh?! Huh?! HUUUH?!? What happened?!?"

" sigh We have homework DumbDumb."

"Ah. Oh, well. I had a niiiice sleeeeep...sigh" She said as her and her friends got up from their seats and started to pack her backpack to go on to the town's transit to get back to her house. When she was on her transportation to her HUGE white home that some of her friends thought was a mansion. Half way to her house, the bus that Shane and Derek were on drove up next to her bus and she looked toward the other bus and saw her number ONE ENEMY staring back at her. It was Shane. He looked at her and made the **L** symbol for **Loser **on his forehead. So, Lea gave him a death glare and did the same thing. And, surprisingly, he gave her the MIDDLE FINGER!!! Of course, Lea had NEVER done something THAT bad to him for him to actually give her the middle finger. So, without thinking, Lea gave HIM the middle finger. But she was having a little trouble actually giving it to him...so she just gave up and gave him another death glare and then ducked in front of one of the bus seats until Shane's bus drove off in a different direction than Lea's. And she got up back in her seat and started to read an Archie Comic until the transit finally got to her house. She got off and started to walk over to her front door and unlocked it. She walked in. While dropping her stuff onto the floor by the front door.

" Sigh That was a REALLY boring day...YAWN! Oh, well. Time to watch - GASP!"

Just when she was saying those words, she stopped walking and stood silently but looked terrified, in front of her living room where her T.V was that she used normally to watch on, for you see, she saw Kisshu sitting on her couch with her pet cat, Duffy on his lap. He was stroking her back and scratching behind her ears. And that, for Lea and her family, was very, well, WEIRD. Because Duffy was sooo scared of strangers that whenever she heard the door bell ring, she would always run under Lea's bed. The only two people she wasn't scared of, was her, her mom, and Doran, a friend of Lea's. Lea was asking herself, why was he was here? Didn't he get what he wanted this morning? Then Kisshu broke the silence.

"I see your back from school." He said to her while still petting her long-haired white cat.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Lea growled.

"What do I want?" He repeated.

"_Why is he doing that?" _She asked herself.

Kisshu put down Duffy and dematerialized. He reappeared in front of Lea with his face so close to her's, that she could hear his heart beating. _**Thump **__**- **__**Thump. Thump **__**- **__**Thump. **_Her's was beating three times faster with fear. Or was it something else?

"What I want, is something you can easily give me." He said.

Then, suddenly, he reached out his hand and he cupped her chin, and moved his face closer, but not to close for him to kiss her again. He looked into her eyes and with a serious look, and said...

"Be mine."

"what??" She looked at him with an angry look.

"Be Mine." He leaned in closer than he did before, just an INCH away from her lips. Just before he was going to fill the gap, someone walked in...

"Lea! Are you ho-...?!"

It was Lea's Dad, Murray. Lea and Kisshu just stared at him while he stared at Kisshu, not knowing what he was doing to his daughter, but he kept thinking that there was something about him that wasn't QUITE right. There was a eerie silence...

* * *

**MewMewLea:** Well, it just keeps getting more interesting doesn't it? *eyebrow lift*

**Kisshu: **Dammit! Your dad just HAD to walk in at that ONE moment!

**MewMewLea:** Oh, shush Kisshu ;) REVIEW GUYS!


	9. There's a Cyniclon in my House! Epi9

_**There's a Cyniclon in my House!!!! o.O episode 9**_

The eerie silence seemed to go on for HOURS, but it had only been a few seconds. Thankful Murray didn't pop in when Kisshu was actually going to kiss Lea. Now THAT would have been bad. But Lea had a plan up her sleeve. She had a real good talent for dramatic excuses. So she decided she'd use it.

"Oh! Hi Dad!" She said like their wasn't anything weird or bad going on.

"Lea, one, what the hell are you doing? And two, who the hell is THIS?!" Murray said while staring at Kisshu.

Lea got away from Kisshu's clutches and fixed her hair and calmed herself to think of what to say...

"Dad, uh...all we were doing was...was...rehearsing for a play!"

"A play?!" Kisshu and Murray both said to her.

Lea jabbed her elbow in Kisshu's stomach with an "OOF!" from his mouth in pain. She smiled awkwardly to her Dad.

"Eh-HehHehHeh Anyway...today for an _**assignment **_we are doing a play called...called...um...ROMEO AND JULIET!! The NEW VERSION!

"What?" Kisshu and Murray asked in shock.

She jabbed Kisshu in the stomach again with him making a big "OOF!".

"Kish, SHUT UP!" Lea hissed to him under her breath.

"The new version of Romeo and Juliet that we're doing is instead of a HUMAN Romeo, it's an elf-ear guy!"

"An elf-ear guy?" Murray asked suspiciously.

"Ya! That's why he's wearing these FAKE ears!" Lea tells her Dad while tugging on Kisshu's ears.

"Ow!" Kisshu whispered to Lea.

"Urusaai!!" She hissed back. **(Urusaai means "Shut Up" in japanense)**

"Alright." Murray said. "But since when does your school have plays?"

"SINCE THIS YEAR!" Lea exclaimed.

"Ok, but you didn't answer one of my questions...Who is this?" Murray asked while pointing at Kisshu.

"Ah! o.O"

"_OMG! WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL HIM!? Oh, Dad. This is Kisshu. He's an Alien come to destroy the human race. And he just HAPPENS to like me. YA RIGHT! I __CAN'T TELL HIM THAT! GRRRNESS!!!!!" _She thought in horror.

"H-He's Ki-Kish" She studdered.

"My name's Kisshu, sir." He said as he held out his hand for Murray to shake.

Murray shook Kisshu's hand as if they were both saying, **Pleased to meet you **Lea was just staring at both of them in shock _"What the fudge?! He's not like that when we're ALONE!"_ She thought to herself. They stopped and Murray looked at Lea as if he was **APPROVING OF KISSHU!**

"_OH FUDGE...!!!" _She screamed while she looked back and forth to her Dad and Kisshu.

Kisshu looked at Lea as if he was saying **' Let's finish what we started. '**

"_SICK-O! Wish I could punch him right now...crappers! Dad's still watching!!" _She thought.

Then Murray pushed Lea towards Kisshu and she turned around having a look on her face like would toward Derek. Lea sighed as she went downstairs to go watch . She was hoping that Kisshu would just teleport somewhere else so she could watch her 'After School Show'. He started to follow her downstairs without Lea noticing. She got to the basement and sat on the couch. Once she sat down, she looked around finding that Kisshu was nowhere to be seen. Lea thought she could FINALLY relax.

"*sigh* Man, was that close!" She told herself. "At least he's gone now. TIME FOR ! Wonder what today's episode is about..."

Lea grabbed all three of the T.V remotes and started to flick to the CTV channel.

"AH! So today's topic is **'Nasty Neighbours!' **"

"Boo."

"**GAH!**" Lea screamed.

Kisshu appeared beside her on the couch with his arm around her shoulder and a smile on his face. She stared with hate at his arm around her and at his face. She got ready to give him the black eye she had been waiting and WANTING to give him.

"Grrr...TAKE THIS!"

Lea swung her fist at his face but SHE FELL OVER!

"OUCH! HEY! Where'd he go?!"

He reappeared floating in front of her just laughing! Lea sat up and stared at him with anger.

"Can you just stay still so I can beat the crap out of you?!"

"Hmm...and why would you wanna do that?"

"WHY WOULD I WANNA DO THAT?!!!!?" She yelled aggressively. "*sigh* _I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place. Don't freak out...you do that to __much...JUST...CALM...DOWN!"_

Kisshu looked at her with interest wondering what she was going to say...

"The reason I would like to do that is because one, you stole my first kiss, two, you kidnapped me, and I thought that would NEVER happen. And three, YOU KISSED ME AGAIN THIS MORNING!!!"

"Well, I think you're pretty cute. And you seem to like it when I kiss you. Ichigo's kisses aren't as good as yours. I 'kidnapped' you because it was a trap for the other mew mews. Unfortunately, you just HAD to know tae kwon do and defeat my predasite. And this morning I knew it was your first day of school and I wanted to give you something." Kisshu said calmly.

"_GGGGRRRRRRRRNESS!!!"_

_"_I do NOT like it when you kiss me!!!" She started to say. "And that "PRESENT" was something I'd rather NOT HAVE!!! And me knowing tae kwon d-...?!?! *gulp* D-did you

say I'm c-cute?!"

"Yes. I did say that. Why? Is that a shock to you?"

"OF COURSE IT'S A SHOCK!" Lea told him. "*sigh* The only other guy who told me that was Austin..." She mumbled as a tear came from her eye.

"_Why is she crying?" _Kisshu thought.

Kisshu flew toward her and whipped the tears coming from her face. She looked at him wondering, "_Why was he doing this?_"

"Lea?" Kisshu asked. "Why are you crying?"

"I can't tell you."

"Of course you can tell me." He said caringly.

"It's Aust-...!!! I MEAN...my friend?" "_CRAP! My friend? He's NEVER going to believe THAT!"_

Kisshu flew back slightly with some shock, a lot jealousy and anger in his golden amber eyes. It scared Lea somewhat.

"_I don't like that look in his eyes. Back away slowly..." _

"_She's thinking of him again." _He thought with anger. He had a flashback from earlier in the day when Lea was in her social class when she was looking at DEREK but Kisshu mistaked him for Austin. "_He WILL die, if it's the last thing I do! I'm not going to lose her."_

_"_Ki-Kish?"

He came out of his flashback and stared at Lea controllingly.

"Uh...I'M GOING UPSTAIRS FOR A SEC."

Lea turned to the stairs and ran. She ran like she was running for her life. "He is REALLY starting to scare me. The look in his eyes when he was staring at me. It seemed like he was controlling me!" She jumped on her bed and started to hug her bear she named Pooky, after Garfield the Cat's bear. "Pooky, why am I so scared? I'M TOUGH! I'm NOT a girly girl. He shouldn't be scaring me. If he thinks he can CONTROL ME...then he's got another thing comin'! But I have a feeling he has something planned...YOUR RIGHT POOKY! I'm just being an El Stupido. THANKS!" She put Pooky down and walked calmly downstairs and saw her Mom come in through the front door. Lea turned the next corner and saw Kisshu sitting at the table waiting for her. Her eyes widened to find that her Mom had seen him too...

"_UH OH. This can't be good." _

_"_Lea! Where were you? Leaving this nice boy down here by himself!" Susan said to her.

"_NICE BOY?! WHAT THE FUDGE?!"_ Lea thought with more shock. "UM...I was just upstairs gettin' somsom."

Kisshu got up from his seat and walked over to Lea, but he still had the same look in his eyes that scared her.

"So when did you two start dating?" Susan asked.

"WHAT?!" Lea and Murray screamed.

"LEA! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE DATING THIS GUY!" Murray yelled.

"But I'm not!!!" She screamed like it was a big fat LIE. Which it WAS.

"Huh?" Susan said.

Kisshu pulled Lea toward him and rapped his arm around her waist like he was her boyfriend. Lea tired to pull away from his clutches, but he was just too strong.

"_ARGH! WHAT IS HE TRYING TO DO?!...So much for me being stronger than most guys...ggrrrness." _

"Don't they make a cute couple?" Susan told Murray in a high voice.

"Uh." Murray just stared at them.

"_Cute couple my ASS." _Lea thought with disgust.

"Kisshu, would you like to stay for supper?" Susan asked Kisshu hoping him to say **YES.**

"_WHAT!? OH NO SHE DIDN'T! I'M STOPPING THIS RIGHT NOW!" _She told herself.

"NO. He would N-" Lea told her mother in a VERY serious tone.

Just before she was about to finish her sentence, he turned Lea's body to his side to get her to stop speaking. "I'd LOVE too." he replied to Susan.

"MHM!!!!" "_OH, He did NOT just do that!"_

_"_Wonderful. We're having lasagna."

"MMPH!!!" "_WE ARE?! That's ONE good thing..." _Kisshu stopped holding Lea's face in his side and while he wasn't paying attention, Lea pulled away. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him upstairs where her parents wouldn't be able to hear what she was going to say to Kisshu. They got upstairs and Lea threw him against the wall and stared at him like she was ready to kill him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!!?!" She yelled. "Do you WANT my parents to think your my boyfriend?!"

"Aggressive as always." Kisshu smirked.

"SHUT IT." She said with her finger pointing at his face. "Look buddy. Cut the crap and listen to me. I know you MUST still like Ichigo. So, BOTHER HER INSTEAD!!! I DON'T like you. I'm thinking Ichigo is a little to LIGHT-HEADED to know who she really likes. So she may like you instead of her "BOYFRIEND". SO STOP HARASSING ME!"

"Heh."

"Huh?" Lea said with a confused look on her face.

"I know she doesn't like me. And I don't find her to be as interesting as you. You're my new toy. You should get used to it, kitten." Kisshun said just before he teleported to go behind Lea. She had a blank look on her face when he disappeared.

_" I-I should get USED to it? ... KITTEN?!" _She thought._ "OMG. I'M DOOMED."_

Lea turns to Kisshu and gives him an evil glare but he looks back at her looking like it just BOUNCIN' right off of him!

"**LEA! KISSHU! SUPPER'S READY!**" Susan called.

"Look's like dinner's ready, kitten." Kisshu smirked again.

"ARGH! STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Lea screamed. She ran downstairs to the kitchen and slammed the table with her fist as she sat down. Kisshu followed her as soon as she got to the table.

"DUDE! What's buggin' ya?" Murray asked Lea.

"NOTHING. I'm just pissed at someone." She said back.

Murray leaned toward her and asked, "Is it Kisshu?"

"OF COURSE! But don't tell mom..."

"Gotcha. Won't tell her."

Kisshu came down and sat beside Lea with a stupid smile on his face. (In Lea's eyes it looked STUPID.) She felt all tense throughout her body when he was just STARING at her! Her Mom and Dad sat down in the other two seats and started talking to one another about how work went that day. Lea just started to eat her Dad's homemade lasagna while Kisshu was still looking at her without touching HIS lasagna! She looked at him with a 'What the hell are YOU looking at?!' face. He turned back to his plate and started to eat his lasagna.

"Mom, is Amy coming home?" Lea asked Susan.

"Ya, she should be here soon with Ben."

"Ah. ...WAIT...She's coming home with Ben??" Lea asked with shock. Kisshu looked at her with with a confused look on his face wondering why Lea was so shocked about this BEN guy. Kisshu leaned towards Lea.

"Who's Kisshu?" He asked.

"**GAH!**" She yelped quietly so only Kisshu could hear her. "...Um...he's my sister's new boyfriend...why do you want to know?!"

"No reason. Just wondering why you were freaking because he's coming."

"I'm sooo NOT freaking, Kish! Oh, and when my sister comes...DON'T talk to her. I'LL do the talking. If she asks why you're here, DON'T say your my boyfriend! Cuz your NOT."

Kisshu just gave her silence for a reply. Lea didn't think that was something she could count on. The door bell rang just a second later and it made Lea jump. She went to answer with Kisshu following closely behind her. She let an angry sigh knowing he was following her...again. She opened the door...

"Uh, Hi Amy. Hey Ben."

"Hey!" Ben and Amy answered happily. "Lea. Who's this?" Amy asked.

"He's behind me isn't he?" Lea whispered to her sister.

"YA. But who is he?"

"*ANGRY SIGH* He's Kisshu."

Amy stood up and said "Is he your BOYFRIEND?" loud enough for Kisshu to hear her. His face lit up as he heard what Amy said to Lea.

"ACK! What the heck are you doing!?"

"So, your first boyfriend after Austin! So you finally got over him?"

"SHUT UP AMY!"

Once again, Kisshu rapped his arm around Lea's waist like he did in front of her parents. Lea felt like she was going to explode. He didn't listen to a word she said to him at the table!

"Kisshu! Let go of me!" She hissed to him.

"No, Honey."

"AWW! He called you 'Honey' !" Amy said. In the background Ben was laughing his head off.

"Shut it Amy! You too Ben!"

"Ooooo...TOUCHIE!" Ben said while laughing.

Lea was on her top anger level now, she pushed Kisshu as hard as she could without herself falling over and got free. She stomped her way to the table and sat down.

"Kisshu, give her time. It looks like she's STILL hooked on Austin."

"I know." He said with his jealousness in his voice. He turned to look at Lea with his amber eyes. Ben, Dren, and Amy walked over to the table and they all sat down in the 3 seats that were left. Lea finished her supper before Kisshu could say anything to her. Lea got up with a tough girl attiude and went downstairs. Kisshu finished eating his lasagna and went to where Lea ran off to. He got downstairs and peeked around the corner to spy on Lea once again. He saw her screaming while cursing at Amy for bringing up the fact that she still liked Austin. Kisshu's eyes filled with rage as he heard her talk to herself about his new rival, Austin. He teleported to go in front of her close enough for him to touch her face. She saw him in front of her and swung her fist back and hit him in the stomach.

"OUCH!" He yelped with pain.

"You deserved it, BUDDY!" She said with her nose in the air. "I'm stronger than I look, aren't I?"

"Urgh. Yes, Honey."

"Stop calling me th-...!!!"

Just then another figure appeared floating next to Kisshu and it formed into the little MIDGET, Taruto!

"Kisshu! So this is where you were! I kinda thought you'd be here. But MAN! Is this place a murder to find!..." Taruto looks at Kisshu and Lea looking like he's about to laugh... "AH-HAHAHAHAHA!!!! You got beat up by a girl! And by the new mew, too! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" He said while trying to get his breath back to normal from laughing so hard.

"SHUT UP TARUTO!" Kisshu yelled to the little twerp.

"HEY! Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm not strong!" Lea said sternly to the little runt.

"All girls are wimps...LIKE YOU!"

"Oh, you did NOT just say that!"

"Hmph. I speak the truth!"

"Well, YOUR truth ain't right!"

"I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?!" Kisshu yelled at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT UP KISSHU!" Taruto and Lea both squawked at him.

"WIMP! WIMP! WIMP!" Taruto taunted Lea.

"GRRR!!! CALL ME A WIMP AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

"HA! You haven't got the guts!"

"OH YA?!!!"

"YA! ...WIMP!"

"GGRRRR!!!! THAT'S IT!" She wailed. She got ready to jump at the floating midget and pounced at him with her hands out ready to shake him from the shoulders. But as she was in the air before she could stop herself from attacking, Kisshu pushed Taruto out of the way and went in his place, and Lea's eyes grew wide as she saw who was there instead of her original target. She screamed.

"EEE-YAH!!!!"

**BAM! **They both fell to the floor with Lea on top of Kisshu and both of their faces were blushing fiercely red. Ok...so Lea's face was redder. Her lips were touching his cheek slightly and Kisshu gave her a little smirk. Lea's eyes grew as big as they could with shock. She quickly got up from lying on top of him and blushed even HARDER. She tried to hide it but...

"AHHH!!!! What's on my head!?"

"HAHAHAHA!!!! YOU HAVE YOUR WHITE EARS!!!!" Taruto laughing hysterically on his back while pointing at Lea's head.

"SHUT UP! OMG! This has NEVER happened before! ARGHNESS!"

Kisshu got up from Lea falling on him and flew toward her.

"I overheard from Ichigo's "boss" that your cat genes pop out when your embarrassed." Kisshu told her with Lea's eyes still wide open from shock. "ARE you embarrassed?"

"OF COURSE NOT! Why would I be embarrassed?! Just cuz I fell on yo-..." Kisshu gave her a little smirk. The door bell rang again.

Lea ran up the stairs while yelling, "GOT IT!" Kisshu disappeared from his place. Lea rushed upstairs and answered the door. But Kish reappeared behind Lea without her realizing it...

"For shiznit! ...Oh,...it's just Lea..." Sabriena said while groaning.

"Sabriena! If you knew this was was house, then why do you sound disappointed that I answered the door??" Lea told her while sounding annoyed.

"Lea ...YOU WISH YOU ATE A BROWNIE!"

"Yesh! That doesn't even make sense. Anyways, why are you guys here?"

"We just wanted to stop by randomly!" Jessica told Lea with Megan and Sabby nodding.

**Writer's Note: MY FRIENDS ACTUALLY POP AT MY HOUSE RANDOMLY!**

"UH...Lea? What's with the two random dudes behind you?" Megan asked Lea.

"_RANDOM_ _DUDES?" _She thought "_Uh, Oh. Kisshu and Taruto better not be behind me..." _Lea turned to look behind her as quickly as she could. Her stomach dropped when she DID see Taruto and Kisshu. Kisshu was standing, but Taruto was floating!

"AHH!!!" Lea screamed. She ran behind them and pushed both Kisshu and Taruto outside the door so her family wouldn't see the two Aliens anymore. She slammed the door behind her.

"Lea? you didn't answer me...What's with the two random dudes?" Megan kept asking.

"_DAMN! What am I supposed to tell them? Oh, you guys, these are two aliens that have come to earth to destroy all man kind. And one of them just HAPPENS to like tormenting me!" _She thought. "_OF COURSE I CAN'T SAY THAT!"_

_"_Uh...ano...crappers!"

"Lea! WHO ARE THEY!?!" Jessica, Megan and Sabby hollered.

"GAH" Lea sounded REAL startled. She turned and pulled Taruto to the ground and turned back to her impatient friends.

"He's T-Taruto..." She said while pointing to Taruto. "And t-this is K-Kisshu...."

"Hi." Taruto said in a bratty tone.

"Hey." Kisshu said.

"O-M-G..." Jessica said, sounding shocked.

"WHA?" Taruto, Kisshu and Lea asked.

"KISSHU LOOKS LIKE A GIRL!!! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" She laughed soo hard that she was trying to breath normally but couldn't

"OMG! YOUR RIGHT!!!" Sabby and Megan shouted while pointing at him.

Lea and Taruto stared at Kisshu's face which was turning bright red with anger...they could both see what was going to happen...

"NO I DON'T!!!"

"Ya, YOU DO!" Jessica yelled back at him without backin' down. After she said her insulting words to Kisshu, he yelled "DRAGON SWORDS!" and held both of them up to her neck with a look in his eyes that was SUPER SCARY.

"_WHAT THE HELL?!" _Jessica yelled in her head. "Lea...HELP." Jessica whispered with fear. Lea just kept looking back and forth at Kisshu and Jess looking like she didn't know what to do! Of course Taruto was laughing in the background. Kisshu swung his hands back with his weapons and just when he was gonna slash Jessica...

"WHOA!!!!" Jessica screamed. Lea had pushed her out of Kisshu's target area and had gone in her place. His swords had sliced the ends of her ponytail as she swung her head down so he wouldn't kill her. When Kisshu had just realized what he had done, he dropped his weapons. Lea got up and sheild her friends from him. Kisshu and Taruto just stared at her.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" Lea yelled at the top of her lungs. "Don't you EVER try to kill my friends!"

Kisshu looked up at Lea with shock on his face. She just had a angry look on her face. Taruto was just looking at both of them. Kisshu teleported from his spot and reappeared if front of Lea's face. He kissed her cheek.

"See ya later, kitten." Kisshu smirked as he teleported away.

"MAN! Is THAT ever gettin' old!" Taruto said as he disappeared.

"_DAMMIT! He just HAD to kiss me again!" _She said with disgust. Lea turned to her friend's shocked faces.

"Thanks." Jessica told Lea. "I really thought he was going to kill me!"

"No problem." Lea told her El Stupid-o friend. "Next time, think about what you say!"

"Whatever. But...who WERE they? They had REALLY weird clothes. and they had elf ears!"

"NO KIDDING."

"HE KISSED YOU!!! HE KISSED YOU!!!!" Megan and Sabriena tormented Lea.

Lea looked at Megan and Sabby and had a REAL angry look on her face. "SHUT IT!"

"Does this mean you have a BOYFRIEND?!" Jess asked impatiently.

"LEA?! HAVE A BOYFRIEND!? AH-HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Megan and Sabriena laughed hysterically!

"NO!...GOD NO!...HELL NO!"

"OMG! This means you don't like my cousin anymore! YEEEES!!!!! WOO!"

"Shut up!!!! One...he's NOT my boyfriend, two...yes, he kissed me. WOOP-DE-FRICKIN-DOO! DON'T CARE!" Lea said. "Ok...so I DO care..." she murmured. "And three...I STILL LIKE AUSTIN! So get over it Jessica!"

"WHAT THE POO!?" Jess said. "YOU CAN'T STILL LIKE MY COUSIN! NOOOO!!! CRAP!"

"HE KISSED YOU!!! HE KISSED YOU!!" Megan and Sabs STILL teased Lea.

"WHATEVER! Look, can you guys leave me alone today? I see you tomorrow. I need to rest. JA-NEE!"

**WRITER'S NOTE: ' JA-NEE ' means BYE in japanese.**

Lea slammed the door just leaving her friends outside.

"Let's just go. We can bug her about this at school tomorrow anyway!" Sabby said with evilness in her voice...

"OK!"

And Megan, Sabriena, and Jessica, all went home.

* * *

MewMewLea: Ahhh my silly friends and their shananigans XD

Kisshu: I can not BELIEVE that Jessica girl think I look like a girl! I'm a full buff hot guy!

Taruto: *snicker* look who full of himself...

Kisshu: Shut up.

Pai: You two are so juvenile.

Kisshu & Taruto: STAY OUT OF THIS PAI!

MewMewLea: PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. The Mistake of a LifeTime! Epi 10

**MewMewLea:** Another episode! :D Ichigo, if you don't mind...

**Ichigo:** No problem Lea! :D She doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew

**MewMewLea:** Thank chu!~ 3

* * *

It was the beginning of school the next day and Lea was thinking about the day before when Kisshu and Taruto had come to her house. Her face looked bewildered as she thought of when Kisshu tried to kill Jessica. The sight of his Dragon Swords haunted Lea, for they had almost killed her! She was trying to save one of her best friends, but she did hit one of Kisshu's nerves. BUT...she laughed at the fact that Jessica thought he was a girl! _hahahaha_ Taruto thought it was funny, and so did Megan and Sabby. Everyone thought it was hilarious! Everyone but Kish. He couldn't take a joke unless he made the joke. She was still laying in bed when her dad started to scream at her from downstairs...

"LEA GET DOWN HERE!"

"ARGHNESS! I'll be right down!"

"JUST HURRY UP!"

"FINE!"

Lea started to get out of bed, but while she was crawling out, she tripped over Pooky!

"EEE-YAHHHHH! ... ouch."

Her face was planted on the ground with pain in her nerves. Lea picked herself up from the rugged floor and started to walk over to the bathroom sink. She grabbed the clean face cloth and rubbed it to her face to see if it would wake her up. After all, today she HAD to look O.K for school. Today the HORRIBLE social class was coming. In that class she was going to find out what she got on her Ch.3 test, and she was going to find out who her assigned partner would be for the project Mr.L had planned for them. This project was going to count for HALF OF HER SOCIAL GRADE for the first report card. So Lea hoped that she would get someone that she didn't absolutely HATE.

"Ok...sigh My class has 25 people, not including me. Let's see who do I NOT want to end up with...Derek, for one...Shane...Braiden A...Matthew and JADE! Ok...so that's 5...Gotta get a calculator!"

Lea ran downstairs as fast as she could with her housecoat still on back...but of course that housecoat was WAYYY to long for her and the edge of it went under her right foot and she tripped on the way down and fell on her face ONCE AGAIN! Lea's whole body rolled down the stairs like rag doll.

"LEA! Are you ok?" Susan asked her daughter.

"Y-Yeah ... I THINK ... oww..." Lea told her mom as she plopped her head back down on the stair with a THUD!

"Ok then..." Susan said as she walked away. Lea pushed herself up and dragged herself off the ends of the stairs and got up while groaning.

"I seem to be tripping a lot this morning...OUCH! Urgh... I'm gonna get some bruises again...What was I in a rush to get again? ... OH YEAH! THE DAMN CALCULATOR!"

"Why do you need a calculator?" asked Murray.

"I'm going to calculate what percent chance in the whole class that I will end up with someone that I ABSOLUTELY DESPISE"

"Good luck with that."

"Grrness! ... AH-HAH! HERE IT IS!"

Lea grabbed the calculator and started to type **5 divided by 25 **and the answer said **20**. And that meant that she had a 20 chance of being partnered with someone she REALLY HATES.

"Well ... that's not that high ... then I shouldn't be with anyone that I can't work with! After all, I wouldn't wanna be with Derek ... or Shane ... OR Bradien A! Those are the three that I REALLY don't wanna be with!"

Lea started to run back upstairs but as running, she tripped AGAIN!

"EEE-YAHHH!...OOW! . Why am I always falling! GRR-NESS! OH, WHATEVER..." She screams with anger! Lea goes to her room and gets dressed, washes her face, puts her hair in the plain, normal high ponytail like always, and brushes her teeth and tongue.

" *sigh* When I'm in Mew Form, why can't my hair be in a ponytail instead of down? I HATE it when it's down. It sucks. I can't fight or do ANYTHING when it's down! It keeps going in my face, so I can't see...SIGH And another thing I hate when I'm in mew form, is my costume and my weapon! I mean REALLY. I'm in a damn dress for crying out loud! And my WEAPON! It's a FREAKIN' HEART!"

**10 MINUTES LATER...AT SCHOOL...**

"Hey Lea!" Her friends called as they were waving to their friend at the door they always wait at. She starts to run to her friends thinking about what happened the other day and how she would say sorry to them about how she acted towards them.

"'Sup?"

"Oh, Nothing Much!...Oh, wait! THAT GUY KISSED YOU! HAHAHAHAHA!" Sabby started laughing and pointing!

"ACK!"

"What are you talking about Sabriena?" Nikki asked curiously.  
_  
"Oh, NO." _Lea thought. "_This can't be good..."  
_  
"Oh! Nikki, a guy at Lea's house yesterday after school kissed her!" Jessica told her. "But thankfully not on the lips..." Jessica whispered to Nikki, but loud enough for Lea to hear.

"HEY! SHUT THE HELL UP JESS!" Lea screamed!

"MAKE ME" Jessica said without backin' down.

As Jessica said that, Lea had a flashback...

**Flash Back**

_"MAKE ME!" Tart yelled at Lea._

_"oK, I WILL!" She screamed back at him. She jumped toward him and before she could stop herself, Kisshu got in the way of her target! Lea fell on top of him with her face on his...Lea looked up and stared at Kisshu with an 'OH MY FUDGING GOD. I'M ON TOP OF AN ALIEN!' face. He gave her a smirk. Her face and ears went BRIGHT RED with embarrassment..._

**FlashBack**

"Lea? ... EARTH TO LEA!" Nikki screamed at her face with her hand waving in he face. Lea's eyes were blank and her whole face and ears were bright red.

"Lea? Why is you're face and ears red again? They are really red right now! YOU'RE SOOO BLUSHING AGAIN!" Megan chirped.

"Her eyes look blank too..." Nikki said, concerned.

"HUH? ...Oh...sorry. I was having a flashback. Not a nice one either."

"What was it?" Jessica asked.

"NEVER MIND JESSICA!"

"FINE...WAIT. IT BETTER NOT BE ABOUT AUSTIN!"

"IT'S NOT! Now can we just drop it? God, this is annoying."

**BRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!**

"ACK! THE BELL!" Lea yelled!

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Megan screamed!

"RUN!" Jessica said as she started running with everyone behind her. They all remembered when they were late the LAST time. It was just a couple of days ago...

**Flash Back**

Jessica, Megan, Nikki, Chantel, and Lea were just outside the door of their homeroom class talking non-stop. Some people were already walking into the classroom but of course they didn't notice. They just kept talking. But then the bell rang. They didn't notice that either. After about 5 minutes Lea asked, "Hey, guys? Did the bell ring?" "OMG! YOU'RE RIGHT!" Chantel said, shocked. They all rang into the classroom, but stopped suddenly. Well, LEA did. Then the rest of her friends rammed into her. Lea stopped because everyone was in there and just staring. They were all doing there morning prayer. Lea and her friends all put their hand together and looked down. But everyone in the class was still staring at them. Lea was the only one who looked up. She stared and was wondering why they were just STARING. Finally one of Lea's other friends that sits behind her said "Lea, it's your turn to start prayer!" Lea's eyes when wide again but shook her head and began. "Um...I pray for everyone that is going through hungry...Our Father who are in heaven, -" And everyone else joined in and Lea just went silent. After everyone was finished saying prayer, Mr.H sent Lea and her friends to the office. As they were walking they started to talk about how Ms.S, the religion teacher from last year, gave them late slips for only being 2 MINUTES LATE. Well, they all thought that teacher was nuts, but she was gone so, HAHA TO HER! They got to the office, and as they were each saying their names to the new secretary, Lea's three sworn enemies, or as she liked to call them, The Evils, Derek, Braiden A, and Shane, came into the door and stood beside her. "_Nane yo? What is this? Why are THOSE THREE beside me? Hmm...WEIRD." _Lea thought to herself. As they were finishing their late slips, the principal, Mr.P, came in behind the secretary's desk. He saw all of them when they were coming into the school and when he saw them there, he started yelling at all of them."WHAT ARE THESE GUYS DOING HERE! ALL SAW ALL OF YOU COMING IN EARLY!" Mr.P yelled. "Well, we kinda didn't hear the bell...but we were right outside the door!" Lea said in her_ ' But I'm So Innocent! '_ Voice. "YOU DIDN'T HEAR THE BELL!" Mr.P yelled, once again. "THAT'S A STUPID EXCUSE! IF I CATCH YOU GUYS LATE AGAIN, I'LL GIVE YOU A SUSPENSION!" Lea, her friends, and the Evils' eyes were wide. They all lowered their head and replied, "YES..."

**FLASH BACK**

"*WHEW* We made it!" squealed Sabriena.

"BURNIDGE!" cried Lea!

Lea and her friends walked to their seats and sat down, & Mr.H took attendance and started the day...

**Later, a half hour before gym...**

As everyone headed toward the changing rooms, Lea and Sabriena started talking about what they had to do today. Lea's school had three sports. Volleyball, Basketball, and Badminton. Lea thought she was really good at Badminton, okay at Basketball, and really sucked at Volleyball. But, her mom told her that she had a killer volleyball serve and that Lea probably would get it too. Lea thought she wouldn't, but she was about to get the biggest surprise of the day...or so she thought...

"Guys, do we have a game today, or skills?" Lea asked her friends, hoping today's Volleyball gym would be the game. She hated doing skills. It just made her look even worse at playing the sport.

"Game." Sabriena told her.

"Foo. Meh. Not as bad as skills. I HATE skills." Lea said to Sabby.

"Same here. I mean REALLY. When is our class gonna start dancing? Now THAT, I would be good at! Blah blah blah..."  
_  
"Oh fudge, not again! Dance this, dance that. I swear, that's the only thing she talks about! . And plus, I, personally, CAN wait 'til dance! I don't wanna be stuck with one of the Evils again...It was HORRIBLE!"_

"BLAH BLAH BLAH...CONTINUE TO TALK ABOUT BORING DANCE"

"SABBY!"

"Huh?"

"Shut UP! ENOUGH WITH DANCE!"

"okok, SHEESH."

Lea and the rest of her friends finished getting in their (stinky) gym clothes on, and headed to the gym. After they all finished their 3 minutes laps around the gym, Mr. H put Lea and the rest of her class into four teams. Thankfully, Lea wasn't one Derek's, Brayden's, or Shane's team. BUT, UNFORTUNATELY, she was Bradien A's team. He was one of the evils and Lea hated him almost more than Derek. But, Bradley, and Scott were on her team as well, so it wasn't as bad. But again, she was the ONLY GIRL!

"Oh, F! Lea's on our team!" Bradien A said with disgust.

Lea put her hands on her hips like she was gettin' ready to kill him. "So what's wrong with 'DAT!"

"EVERYTHING! YOU SUCK AT EVERY SPORT!"

"DO NOT! Have you SEEN me play football and soccer! Don't you 'member how I got the ball away from you? MORE THAN ONCE?"

"...WELL THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR A BUTCH!"

She just rolled her eyes and got in her spot to start the game. Her opponents? You guessed it! THE REST OF THE EVILS...and one of her friends. Sabby.

"HEY LEA! ." Sabriena waved happily as though there was hope in the world. And could ya blame her? she was with the EVILS.

"Yo."

"WOW." Derek said like he was about to laugh at his opponents. "Bradien, what happened? laugh Your team SUCKS!

"HEY! The only one on my team that REALLY sucks is HER!" Bradien said as pointed straight at Lea. Her having a shocked face just staring at his pointed finger of hate.

"Well, that's true." Derek said while staring at Lea looking like he was ready for her to freak out. Lea was in shock. OK, not really. She kinda thought he'd do something like that. She rolled her eyes and demanded to start the game, and for Bradien A to give her the ball. He did, and they started. Lea was the server first, and she knew that last year, she could only do underhand serves, and not over hand. She sucked at underhand, but she never tried doing it overhand. So, she thought she should try it this time. Lea imagined that the ball had all three of the evils faces on it and threw it in the air and slammed her fist on it. It shot over the net and slammed to the ground without anyone even TRYING to stop it. Everyone's face was in shock. Including Lea's. She couldn't believe that she'd done that!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Derek shouted. "HOW THE F DID SHE JUST DO THAT?"

"HOLY F*** LEA! **HOW** DID YOU DO THAT!"

"_God they swear a lot." _Lea thought. "Look, guys. Can we just continue with our game?" She said as if nothing surprising happened.

"Uh..." Braiden, Derek, and Shane said. "Sure?"

"GOOD. Derek, gimme the ball."

He rolled the volleyball under the net and Lea grabbed it. Before she served it again, Braiden was talking to Derek and Shane as if his team was gonna beat the crap outta them. Of course, Lea thought the last serve was the only one that would be that good. She continued to serve and each time Derek and Shane tried to get it, but with no success. Lea's team were givin' her high fives every time. Even Braiden. He didn't even call her Butch the rest of the time. He called her "Their Secret Weapon" Lea thought it was very weird. But she was actually having fun!

"*Breathless* Can...breath you PLZ give us a chance?" Derek was breathing heavily as he talked. Lea felt like Derek FINALLY saw what she could do. She gave him a smirk, and served the ball again, but aiming at his head. Thankfully to Lea, the ball hit him so hard on the head, he fell backwards.

"AH-HAHAHAHAHA!" Lea and the rest of her team laughed. "Sorry DEREK. But I think that my team has totally WO-?"

_**TWEET!**_

Mr.H's whistle blew. That meant that the teams had to play against a new one. When Lea's team were walking to the new court, Derek when over to Brayden T's team.

"Hey!" Derek whispered to Brayden, "Watch out for Lea's serve."

"Why? She sucks at this. My team will win."

"Uh...NO YOU WON'T she beat MY team. She's got a killer serve."

"Ya, ya we'll see about that."

"OK...but don't say I didn't warn you!"

The same thing happened to Brayden's team as Derek's. They lost HORRIBLY. After the next 20 minutes, gym ended, and it was time for lunch. As everyone was leaving the gym, Lea ' OVERHEARD ' Derek talking to the rest of the Evils.

"I'm not going to call her Butch anymore." Derek said. "She's not a butch. We should try to get her to join the volleyball team. We'll need her for when Jenna goes to high school next year. Lea could be our school's new top player."

"Ok, we'll keep bugging her to join. She'll agree with us eventually." Shane said as though he was planning something evil.

_**Outside of the Gym**_

"Heh. I will make you fall in love with me and you won't even know it."

_**FLASH**_

_**Somewhere away from Lea's school**_

"I've decided, the lowest creature in the world...I will tear apart the person you claim to love! *Makes chimera anima* You two will meet in order to say your final farewell. Lea...I will tear him limb from limb for you, while you watch.

_**FLASH**_

_**Later At Lea's Locker**_

"Ok, well be back soon Lea!" Nikki said as she, and the rest of Lea's friends went to Tim Horton's. They all called each other the day before and said they were going out for lunch, and to bring money. But Lea forgot. So she stayed behind.

"K, see ya later." Lea said as she reached into her bag in her locker as her friends left. But as soon as her friends were gone, The Evils walked up to her a surrounded around her leaning against the lockers beside hers. At first, Lea thought that they were just gonna just make fun of her again. Did she stink or something! AHHHHHHHHHH! She was freaking out in her head.

"Lea." Shane said. But Lea just ignored him. Normally if they say something, Lea answers, but it's always the same thing. "Were we TALKING to you? NO WE WEREN'T" That's how it always went. So she just tried to ignore what they said.

"BUTCH." Braiden said a little more impatiently.

_"IGNORE IGNORE IGNORE!" _Lea screamed in her head. But then Derek slapped his arm and Lea saw it in the corner of her eye. She wondered why he did that. After all, HE was the one that made up that nickname!

"LEA!"

"AHH!" Lea gasped. She turned to Derek with an angry look. "What do you want?"

"Join the volleyball team next year."

"Why should I do that?"

"Have you SEEN your serve? You could be the new Jenna!"

"Jenna? Oh god. PLZ. I am NOT gonna try out."

"WHY NOT?" Shane yelled at her.

"BECAUSE. One, I don't wanna get up early for practices, and two, there are ALSO practices after school. And three, I'd rather watch anime."

"We'll kept bugging you until you agree to try out." Braiden told her. Lea just rolled her eyes and started to walk to her homeroom to eat. The Evils just followed her and kept asking and she kept declining.

"Heh."

Lea face lite up as her extra DNA picked up a evil laugh. It was VERY familiar...but she just walked into the class anyway. As the evils followed, she entered the door and stopped suddenly. The Evils bumped into her and they all stared at the figure that was floating in front of them. It was Kisshu. His arms were crossed and he gave a death glare to Derek. Behind Kisshu was a giant SQUID! Floating on it's...INK?

"So you finally came."

"UH..." The Evils were just speechless.

" You again! What are you, A STALKER?"

"Maaaaybe. Or maybe I just wanted to play with my new chimera anima!"

"A chimera anima? Whoa, what a weak name."

"*snarl*" Kisshu snickered. "I see your surprised."

"Well, THEY are." Lea said uncaring.

"Yes, AUSTIN should be."

"HUH?" Lea and the evils looked at each other, flabbergasted.

"Enough with the chit chat, kitten. chimera anima! ATTACK AUSTIN!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shane and Braiden scream like little girly girls as they run before the ink from the giant squid attacks Derek! Lea jumps out of the way so she doesn't get hit. The ink surprisingly hits Derek and sticks him to the wall!

"WHAT THE HELL YOU POINTY EARED FREAK? LET ME DOWN!" Derek screams as he tries to get out of the trap. Lea got up and looked at Kisshu.

"Kisshu? What in the fudge are you doing?"

"What does it look like kitten? I'm about to kill Austin." Kisshu said with a crazed angry look on his face.

"WHAT!" Derek and Lea screamed in shock.

"I'M NOT AUSTIN! I'M DEREK!"

"YA, Kisshu, you stupido! Austin moved away a LONG time ago! And he's not coming back! BOY, you SURE messed THAT up! AH-HAHAHAHA! I can't believe you thought this buttmunch was Austin! *LAUGHS HARDER*"

"Hey Butch! This isn't funny, get me down!"

"Why should I?"

"Why should she?"

"CUZ!"

"*sigh* I guess I have to..." Lea starts to get up to get towards Derek but Kisshu summons one of his Dragon Swords and throws it at Lea, and it snaps her against the wall having her shirt under the sharp sword.

"HEY! Oi! What the fudge! GET ... THIS...OFFAH ME!" She screams but Kisshu disappears and reappears in front of her. She sees him coming looking like he's about to kiss her, but UNlucky for Kisshu, Lea uses her free arm to swing a punch! He spins away dizzly.

" shakes head Wow. Nice punch, kitten."

"YOU REALLY ARE A BUTCH!" Derek yelled. "NOW GET ME OUTTA THIS!"

"SHUT UP BUTTMUNCH!" Lea pulled as hard as she could on the Dragon Sword to set her free, and finally got it off before Kisshu got out of his dizziness. She ran out of the classroom without even stopping to help Derek!

**(Writer's Note: HAHAHAHA! I LAUGH AT YOU DEREK!)**

Outside of the classroom far enough so Kisshu and Derek could not see her anymore, Lea reached in her jean pocket and took out her power pendant. She didn't WANT to transform. She HATED that costume and that her hair was always down. Not a good way to fight with all this light blue hair in your face. She checked her wrist to see if the ponytail she put there this morning was. Lea figured, if she had a ponytail on her wrist, like a bracelet, it would stay there after transforming, and that she could just put her hair up before her fighting would start. Before she was about to transform, she heard Kisshu laughing his pure evil laugh and Derek screaming like a little girl.

"DANG. And he always acted so tough! ...mhm...me thinks I got an idea!" She says evilly. "REVENGE!" She reached in her vest pocket and grabbed her cell phone! "With this, I can record his voice and spread it to everyone in the class! BRU-HAHAHAHA!" Lea says as she rubs her hands together evilly...She started to record...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEE!" Derek's girly scream was so high pitched and painful to listen to. "BUTCH! GET BACK HERE! OR I'LL MAKE YOUR REP. EVEN WORSE!"

"Wow. What is he thinking? . . .he can't make it any worse!" Lea stopped recording and transformed...she looked at her wrist where she l put on her ponytail that she left there before she transformed. To her surprise, it wasn't there! Apparently it WASN'T the best plan. She could still hear Derek's girlish screams. "BUTCH! GET BACK HERE- !" Lea ran into the room with four beady eyes staring at her.

"Who's that?" Derek said, "She's hot." with his eyes looking like, HE calls it, "score one". After Mew Lea heard that, she was thinking that Derek is a complete and total idiot. She couldn't have looked THAT much different than normal! Or could she? Kisshu started to get that death look of jealously in his eyes. Lea could tell he was about to summon his Dragon Swords and finish the foolish Derek off.

"Hey, Beautiful, can I get your number?" Derek cooed like the evilness he is. It was too much for Kish. He decided in his evil thoughts that he would kill Derek. Even if he wasn't the original target. "DRAGON SWORDS!" He yelled with rage in his eyes and voice. "UH-OH" Derek squeaked as his eyes went wide with fear. It was a total slow motion moment. Lea saw he opportunity and grabbed a desk and ran in front of Derek, she really didn't want to protect him again, but if she didn't, she knew she would feel guilty for the rest of her life. Thanks to her new powers, she was fast and strong enough to get in front of him fast enough to stop him. Kisshu's swords went right into the desk and was a inch away from Lea's chest. She stared at the sword that almost killed her. But a sigh of relief escaped her mouth.

"Oh, thank God." she whispered under her breath.

Kisshu stared into Lea's eyes, his with defeat and hunger, and hers with anger, but still with relief. Lea broke the link that Kisshu had made, and pushed the desk away from her as hard as possible, with Kisshu still holding onto his weapon. The force from the desk slammed Kisshu across the room against the wall, looking like he just got winded. The giant squid floated to Kisshu getting distracted of what it was supposed to be doing. Before Lea could use her attack, Derek kissed the top of her head. He was about to say something after, but Lea immediately knew what he did. She spun around to look at the evilness, and punched him in the face!

"Don't get to cocky...DEREK!"

"What? How did you know my - - -"

Before he could finish his statement, Mew Lea jumped away and cried out her weapon. "BLUEBERRY BELL!" Her tail's blue bow and bell flipped and her weapon appeared. She grabbed it and shouted, "BLUEBERRY BELL! FULL POWER!" Her powers hit the chimera anima and it disappeared. It cried in pain as it dissolved. Kisshu's face had a very angry look as his creation faded away . . . . . As Lea's Blueberry Bell floated back into her bow, she turned around to Derek as he stared at her. The ink that held Derek to the wall had hardened and he couldn't get free. Lea's new Snow Leopard instinct took over and Mew Lea spread out her hand and her nails seemed to get longer unusually quick, like a cat's claws coming out of their paws. She used her nails to strap away the ink to free the leader of the Evils. He fell on his knees and looked back up at his rescuer. Lea looked down at him like she was superior to him.

"W-Who are you?" He asked.

_"I can't say my ACTUAL name! Hmmm..." _She thought to herself..."I'm the new Mew Mew. Now GO."

He just nodded his head and got up and ran away out of the classroom as fast as he could. Gone in a flash. As soon as Mew Lea couldn't see him anymore, she turned to Kisshu, who was still on the ground taking deep breathes. He stared at her looking like he was having a hard time breathing.

"YOU WILL BE MINE! And I will get the real Austin!" He cried with rage. Lea just rolled her eyes. She totally didn't think he was serious.

"Heh. You think I'm joking."

"Well, YA! No guy ever liked me besides Austin! And that was in grade one! I can say that he doesn't like me back. Not after 7 years! So you can just stop the act."

"I-!" He stuttered as Lea ran over to him at full speed. "Kisshu. This little fact may be good for you." His face was surprised, but confused. "Now read my lips, Kisshu." He stared into her cold, ice blue eyes. "I -" He nodded..."don't -" He nodded faster. "LIKE AUSTIN ANYMORE!" His eyes burst open as wide as they could in shock! _"She doesn't like him anymore!" _he thought in delight. Lea ran out of the classroom and disappeared into the distance...with Kisshu left behind. He bent his head down and smirked. "This is PERFECT." He told himself with joy.

* * *

**MewMewLea:** PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. The Valentine's Day Mishap Epi 11

**MewMewLea:** O-M-G. I can't believe it's been 3 YEARS since I last updated my story!

**Kisshu:** No kidding, kitten. Did you lose your love for me??

**MewMewLea:** Kisshu...DON'T GO THERE...

**Kisshu:** Too late! *kiss*

**MewMewLea:** grrr...*pushes Kisshu aside* ANYWAY! Sorry guys. Basically what happened was I had a lot going on in my life and I just never got around to writing my next chapter even though I still have a LOT of ideas for this story. Also, since it's been 3 years since I wrote episode 10, I've changed in a lot of ways. 2 of those things would be I'm not in grade 8 anymore, I'm in gr.10. And my mannerisms have changed since gr.8. So Lea, in the story will change in a what some might say, A BIG WAY. About 2 or 3 more episodes will pass before I write something to make it make sense how I've changed. So you guys have to wait for that!! (*^▽^*) And yes, it does get a lot more dramatic, and romantic between me, Kisshu, and some other guys along the way!

**Kisshu:** OTHER GUYS! NO ONE TOUCHES MY TOY!

**MewMewLea:** Shush Kisshu! So guys, I apologize again. *bows* I promise I'll keep writing the story FROM NOW ON until it is completed! So without further ado...

**Kisshu & MewMewLea:** EPISODE 11 OF "The Birth of the New Mew"!

**Ichigo:** MewMewLea does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power!

* * *

"_Ah, Valentine's Day. The day when young lovers share their true feelings for each other…Their true sicking feelings that make me wanna barf!"_ Lea exclaimed in her mind. Yes, today was Valentine's Day. Lea's most hated day of the year. Well, besides the first day of school and the first day of dance in gym class. The very reason Lea hated this day so much was because of 2 things.

1, was because it was SO FAKE! Whenever this day came, all the "couples" would buy balloons or roses. Whichever the school was selling. All these "couples" didn't even LIKE each other that way. She thought they called themselves "couples" just for the status symbol that went along with it. _It was simple, _she thought, _if you had a boyfriend or girlfriend, you were instantly popular. A SOMEBODY. Especially if your boyfriend/girlfriend was already popular._

And 2, because she never got anything. It really wasn't that big of a deal, but the only girls in her whole class that got anything (and that anything would always be a dozen roses or balloons) was always stuck up about it. They would brag and brag about it. Never directly at someone, but you could tell they did it to make the other girls feel bad. (And by other girls, it was Lea and they rest of her group. Not many girls in Lea's class…) You could say that they wanted all the attention for themselves.

Lea always tried to look her best on this day, (but never with any makeup, because she thought that she looked fine without it) she wore her best looking shirt, her jeans, made SURE she didn't have pimples, and most important, she wore her two golden necklaces. Both from her parents. The first one was a small circle locket with a beautiful flower, and 2nd a golden dolphin. This was probably her favorite necklace, because dolphins were her favorite animal. She sometimes thought, "_Why couldn't my DNA be infused with a dolphin? I love the snow leopard, but I like dolphins more….I really think that if I was infused with a dolphin, Kisshu wouldn't like me. I think he still likes Ichigo though..hmm…" _

"BRU-HAHAHA!!" she laughed her evil laugh "All I've gotta do is get Ichigo's buttmunch boyfriend to break up with her, she'll be crushed, and go to Kisshu! Hahahaa! Perfect plan!....Let's just hope Kisshu will actually take Ichigo…frick! Why am I having 2nd thoughts?! Argh!!"

"Second thoughts 'bout what?"

"GAH! Amy, don't DO that!"

"Do what?"

"Scare me like that!"

"I didn't try to scare you…I was trying to eavesdrop."

"What?!"

"*sigh* I'm your older sister. I'm supposed to eavesdrop."

"No, you're not. That's MY job!"

"AH-HA!"

"…dammit!"

"Haha! Well, anyway, Dad told me to tell you that he's ready to go and if you're not ready in 2 minutes, we're leaving without you."

"*sigh* I'm almost done, just gotta wash my face."

And with that, Amy left. Lea finished washing her face, and headed downstairs and outside to her Dad's car where Amy sat in the back seat waiting to leave to school. Lea didn't really want to go, she was just too tired. But, she was ready to face anything…or so she thought.

**KISSHU'S SECRET BASE**

"Glad I found a new place to get away from the midnet and -It-All. God, they're annoying." Kisshu exclaimed.

He was in a remote underground cave with the newest Alien technology trying to find 2 things. Can you guess? One, to find some Blue Aqua crystal. Kisshu had to get back on Deep Blue-sama's good side. But he still had some doubts about his race's saviour. For one, _why didn'the ever show his form? Is he trying to hide something? It's a mystery indeed… _

And two, he just HAD to find a sure fire plan to win Lea's heart. It would be much easier too, since she already told him that she didn't like Austin anymore. "The only thing that could get in my way is…nah, it won't happen. I have nothing to worry about! Now, time for a little check up on my little koneko-chan! She better not be cheating on me." *FLASH*

**Back at Café Mew Mew**

"I LOVE Valentine's Day! Heehee" Ichigo squealed while swaying across the Café.

Zakuro stared at her with slight annoy look on her face. Mint looked at her idol and imitated Zakuro in her supermodel/dancer/singer glory.

"(^-^) Especially since Kish likes Lea! *giggle*"

"Mhm.." Zakuro mumbled.

"Hey, Ryou!" Pudding yelled as she served the few guests that were there.

"What now??"

"How come we're working on a school day?? While Lea-onee-chan is at school?"

"Ya, why?!" Ichigo and Mint yelled in unison.

"Well, I don't mind TOO much…" Lettuce said as she stared at her feet, shyly.

"It's because she needs to go!" Ryou said in his stern voice "and plus, she threatened me…" he mumbled angrily as he walked away.

"*sigh* She's lucky. I'd rather be at school so I could be with my Aoyama-kun! Teehee 3" Ichigo squealed again. "Whatever, Ichigo." Mint mumbled.

"I hope Pai and Taruto won't bug us today." Zakuro said. "Maybe they're planning something for Valentine's Day na no da!" Pudding said with childish hope sparkling in her eyes.

"Why? You think Taruto has something planned for you???" Mint hinted slyly while nugging Pudding in the ribs. "NO! ….Well, maybe…"

"HAHA! Well, he's our enemy, so don't even think about!" Ichigo growled. Even though she was happy that Pudding liked someone, she was mad that it was the midget. And Kish's ally. But at least she didn't have to put up with him anymore…

_**At Lea's School**_

"When are they handing out the roses and balloons?" Sabriena asked happily. "Don't even mention those!" Lea told Sabriena in an angered manner. "Well SOR-RY! Shesh…"

"Lea, just because no guys like you, and you will never have a boyfriend, doesn't mean you can ruin it for the rest of us!" Nikki said matter of fact-ly. Lea was just appalled at what she had just said to her. She wished that someone would like her though…_I mean, Kisshu seems to like me…_but Lea chose not to believe it was true. _And those guys…why did they start doing those things to her 2 months ago? _It was a mystery indeed.

"Leave her alone, Nikki." Jessica burst into the conversation. "She doesn't even like anyone." She turned to Lea "Glad you don't like Austin anymore though. I just can't imagine if you were related to me! Hahahahaha…"

"Uh..right…thanks?" Lea looked at her with some thanks. Suddenly her Snow Leopard DNA started to react to a sound that was coming from outside of their homeroom classroom where they were eating lunch. Lea could feel her white ears and tail starting to emerge from her head and butt. She quickly put her hands on her fuzzy ears and tail to cover them. Her friends looked at her strangely.

"Uh…." Lea said trying to figure out an excuse "I gotta go ….. to the bathroom!"

"I'll go too. I need to pee." Jessica said as she started to rise out of her chair. "NO!" Lea screamed. Her friends stared at her with questioning thoughts. Lea bolted away from her friends and ran out of the classroom as fast as she could. She almost got to the bathroom when she accidentally ran into the Evils and fell to the ground, shocked. Thankfully, her tail and ears had disappeared just in time.

"Hey, watch it!" Lea yelled at Derek

"Whatever, Butch." She got up and tried to leave as soon as possible. Just when she was about to walk away, Derek nudged her hip with his and had her ram in Braiden. He pretends to lose his balance and knocks Lea into Derek. Her face went tomato read as she looked up at Derek's face, but her expression on her face went to annoyed. She pushed Derek away from her and she ran as fast as she could.

"HAHA! Did you see her face?? She was blushing like crazy!" Lea could hear Derek saying while him and his friends laughed at her misfortune. "One of these days…" Lea mumbled. She got to the bathroom and looked at herself to see that she WAS blushing a lot! *pop* "Ack! My ears!" *pop* "My tail!" Lea ran into one of the bathroom stalls. Her cat ears started to twitch. Her friends were coming! "OMG….!"

**Back at the Alien's hideout...PLACE.**

"What are we gonna do about that 'Mew Lea' girl??" Taruto complained "We would have destroyed all of those pesky mews if it wasn't for her!"

"I know." Pai groaned with hatred travelling in his eyes.

"And now Kisshu likes her! What are the odds!"

"Mhm…" Pai mumbled again

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?" Taruto screamed impatiently

"Just shut up for a second!" Pai yelled back.

"Ok, ok, sheesh."

"I know what we'll do. Pai whispered…

"What, what??"

"Lea?" Sabriena called *BAM*

"Guys! Don't kick down the doors!" Lea exclaimed "I'll be out in a sec."

"Ok FINE! But hurry up! The Valentine Dance is gonna start! Derek's gonna be there…teehee" Chantel conversed to Sabriena as they both laughed. Lea's face was turning red with anger. "Oh, that is IT!" *BAM* "I do NOT like Derek anymore!

"Yes, but you DID like him!" Chantel said

"That was the beginning of grade 7! BEFORE you told him I like him! After that, he was bugging me for a month, trying to be partners with me in Religion, and putting his arm around my shoulder JUST to make me blush! After that month, he turned evil." Lea lectured with rage. "If it wasn't for you, he would still be nice to me!"

"……" Chantel could feel the guilt coming back. "I only told him because there was awkwardness between us!"

"and because you liked him too! You wanted me out of the way."

Chantel's eyes went wide with embarrassment. The rest of the girls stared at her. "You liked…DEREK??" the rest of the girls asked.

"I don't anymore!"

"Guys, leave her alone." Lea told everyone. "Let's all just go to the stupid dance. I'll meet you guys there."

"K." Everyone left the bathroom while Lea stayed behind. "I don't want to go to the dance… I hate the music, and the DANCING…." She walked out with her head down low. "and no one ever asks me to dance.."

"I'd ask you. An unfamiliar and deep voice said. Lea looked up to see who it was and her eyes went wide with surprise and astonishment. "I…I don't believe it…" Lea studdered. The boy smiled down at her.

"Ryou!" the girls screamed, while Zakuro was just keeping to herself. "We wanna go to the dance!"

"Dance? What dance?"

"The Valentine Dance at Lea's school! We wanna GOOOO!!!"

"*sigh*….FINE." When the girls heard his response they rushed to the change room and got back into their regular clothes.

"Who the heck?" Kisshu thought curiously. He peered around the corner to where Lea and the mysterious boy were. "Who in the hell does this guy think he's doing?! That's MY toy!" Kisshu decided it was time to intervene.

* * *

**MewMewLea:** What evil plan has Pai thought of this time? Who is the mysterious boy that asked me to dance? What's Kisshu gonna do about it??

**Kisshu:** I'll tell ya what I'm gonna do about it! I'm gonna-mmppph!!

**MewMewLea: ***Holds Kisshu's mouth closed* Kisshu! Don't give away what's gonna happen next!

**Kisshu:** *pulls Lea's hand off his mouth* I will unless you give me a kiss!

**MewMewLea:** *sigh* FINE. *kiss* Happy?

**Kisshu:** yep... _

**MewMewLea:** PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
